


Die for you - Für dich sterben

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [2]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: F/M, M/M, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 92. Die for you - Für dich sterben, 11. Memory - Erinnerung, 2. Love - LiebeAls Peter erkennt, dass Bob in ihn verliebt ist, weiß er nicht, wie er damit umgehen soll. Und auch Kelly ist ihm mit ihrer Eifersucht keine Hilfe dabei. Wie verhält man sich seinem besten Freund gegenüber, wenn dieser in einen verliebt ist, man selbst aber nicht mehr als Freundschaft für ihn empfindet?
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw, Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Kelly Madigan
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 16





	1. 92. Die for you - Für dich sterben

**Author's Note:**

> Eine der ersten Geschichten, die ich in dieser Reihe geschrieben habe. Klische pur, aber auch das muss halt mal sein. :)
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> lg  
> Bythia

Peter starrte Bob an, während ihm immer wieder dieser Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Als er den Blick abwandte, damit es nicht auffiel, dass er starrte, begegnete er Justus wissendem und warnenden Blick. Offensichtlich war der erste Detektiv mal wieder schneller gewesen als er. Doch bei dieser Erkenntnis war das auch kein Wunder und im Moment wünschte Peter sich, er hätte es nicht heraus bekommen.

Und doch – es hatte eine Menge Anzeichen gegeben, fiel Peter im Nachhinein ein. Bob hatte sich anders verhalten in den letzten Wochen. Nicht so sehr, dass es sofort auffiel oder irgendwelche Auswirkungen hatte, und dennoch hatte auch Peter es irgendwo in seinem Unterbewusstsein gespürt. Etwas an Bob hatte sich verändert und nun wusste Peter auch was.

Bob war in ihn verliebt.

Peter wusste nicht, wie er mit dieser Erkenntnis umgehen sollte. Für ihn war Bob einfach nur sein bester Freund. Und er war sich sicher, dass da nie mehr sein würde. Er war glücklich mit Kelly und er konnte sich absolut nicht vorstellen, dass sich das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Bob tatsächlich so sehr ändern würde. Peter wollte auch gar nicht, dass sich die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen veränderte.

Peter öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch Justus ermahnender Blick ließ ihn inne halten. Also schloss Peter den Mund wieder ohne einen Ton heraus gebracht zu haben. Wieder sah er zu Bob, der sich in diesem Moment den Rucksack auf den Rücken warf.

„Bis Morgen dann!“, verabschiedete Bob sich mit einem Lächeln und Peter fiel auf, dass der Blick des dritten Detektivs einen Moment länger auf ihm ruhte als auf Justus. Dann war Bob aus der Zentrale verschwunden.

Peter starrte Justus wortlos an. Es vergingen Minuten, bis er seine Gedanken genug gesammelt hatte, um etwas zu sagen. „Seit wann ist das so?“, wollte er wissen. Es war klar, dass Justus nur zu gut wusste, worum es ging.

„Ein paar Wochen. Zumindest ist es Bob seit ein paar Wochen bewusst. Ich habe das schon länger vermutet. Und Kelly wohl auch“, erwiderte Justus ruhig.

„Kelly?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Sie ist ein bisschen sehr eifersüchtig auf Bob, dafür dass er dein bester Freund ist, findest du nicht?“, erwidert Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Kelly hat nie etwas deswegen gesagt!“

„Und dich auch noch auf ihren Konkurrenten aufmerksam machen?“ Justus schnaubte. „Da wäre sie ja schön blöd.“

„Bob ist doch kein Konkurrent!“, rief Peter aufgebracht. „Er ist mein bester Freund, mehr nicht!“

„So siehst du das vielleicht. In Kellys Augen ist er ein Konkurrent“, analysierte Justus ruhig. „Frauen bemerken es schnell, wenn jemand etwas von ihrem Freund will. Nur das sie diese Konkurrenten sonst wohl eher unter den weiblichen Bekannten ihres Freundes suchen.“

Peter schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, was hier gerade passierte. Innerhalb eines Augenblicks schien sich alles verändert zu haben. Es wollte einfach nicht in seinen Kopf hinein, dass sein bester Freund mehr für ihn empfand als Freundschaft. Doch wenn nicht nur er diesen Verdacht hatte, war es wohl tatsächlich kein Hirngespinst. „Bob hat nichts deswegen gesagt“, fiel ihm auf.

Justus sah ihn an, als würde er ihn für verrückt halten, dabei war es offensichtlich Bob, der verrückt geworden war. „Was würdest du denn tun, wenn er dir sagt, dass er dich liebt?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ihm sagen, dass er sich diese Gefühle aus dem Kopf schlagen sollte. Das kann ohnehin nichts werden.“

Justus nickte langsam. „Und vermutlich das ist es, was Bob auch erwartet. Warum sich also eine Abfuhr holen, wenn man sowieso weiß, dass es sinnlos ist? Ich denke Bob hat genug mit sich selbst zu tun. Und wahrscheinlich will er dich mit seinen Gefühlen auch nicht belasten.“

„Hat er mit dir darüber geredet?“, wollte Peter misstrauisch wissen. Warum bildete sich ausgerechnet bei diesem Gedanken ein Knoten in seinem Magen? Er wollte nicht mit Bob über dessen Gefühle sprechen – zumindest nicht über diese. Konnte Bob nicht wegen jemand anderem Liebeskummer haben?

„Nein.“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, letztendlich ist er genauso wenig begeistert von seinen Gefühlen, wie du. Bob will einfach, dass es so weiter geht, wie bisher. Also versucht er so weiter zu machen wie immer.“

„Das gelingt ihm ziemlich gut“, stellte Peter fest. Er konnte Bobs Situation wohl kaum nachvollziehen, dennoch glaubte er nicht, dass er solche Gefühle genauso gut hätte verbergen können. Dazu durchschauten sowohl Justus als auch Bob ihn immer viel zu schnell.

„Offensichtlich nicht gut genug um unbemerkt zu bleiben“, erwiderte Justus. „Was willst du jetzt tun?“

„Was schon?“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich möchte nicht, dass sich etwas an unserer Freundschaft verändert. Ich werde es ignorieren, so lange Bob das auch tut. Irgendwann werden diese Gefühle auch nicht mehr da sein!“

Justus musterte ihn nur nachdenklich. Doch Peter beschloss, sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen. Das Beste war vermutlich ohnehin wenn er einfach vergaß, was er da gerade erfahren hatte. Irgendwann würde Bob wieder nur seinen besten Freund in Peter sehen, dessen war der zweite Detektiv sich sicher.

Doch die Gedanken an Bobs Gefühle ließen ihn nicht los. Er fragte sich, wie es hatte passieren können, dass sich Bobs Gefühle so sehr veränderten. Für Peter lag es außerhalb jeder Vorstellungskraft, dass er etwas anderes für Bob empfinden konnte als Freundschaft.

Obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, sich nicht anders zu verhalten, machte er sich Gedanken darüber, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er wollte Bob nicht verletzten. Doch das würde er doch unweigerlich, wenn er über Kelly sprach, oder nicht? Oder wenn Kelly bei ihnen war und er sie vor Bobs Augen küsste.

„Worüber grübelst du nach?“, wollte Kelly einige Tage nach Peters Erkenntnis wissen. Es war später Abend und sie lagen aneinander gekuschelt auf Kellys Bett. Der Fernseher lief, doch Peter hatte von dem Film bisher kaum etwas registriert, was zu seinem Leidwesen nicht an Kelly lag sondern an seinen Gedanken über Bob.

Peter zögerte, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzen fest stellte: „Bob ist in mich verliebt.“

Kelly setzte sich auf und sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen an, den Peter nicht zuordnen konnte. „Hat er dir seine Liebe gestanden, ja?“ Die Worte klangen kalt und abweisend.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Bob hat weder mit mir noch mit Justus über seine Gefühle gesprochen. Ich bin selbst darauf gekommen.“

„Und was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

Peter musterte sie verwirrt. Bisher war ihm das noch nie so stark aufgefallen, doch Justus hatte Recht. Kellys Misstrauen und Ablehnung gegenüber Bob hatte unangenehme Ausmaße angenommen.

„Was sollte ich denn tun?“, fragte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Bob scheint genauso wenig wie ich daran interessiert zu sein, dass sich irgendetwas ändert. Sonst hätte er wohl mit mir darüber gesprochen. Also werde ich mich nicht anders verhalten als sonst auch. Bob ist immer noch mein bester Freund.“

„Das sehe ich nicht so“, stellte Kelly hart fest. „Du solltest dich von ihm fern halten, bis er wieder normal ist!“

„Wie bitte?“ Im ersten Moment war Peter von dieser Forderung viel zu überrascht und entsetzt, um irgend einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann jedoch sprang er von dem Bett auf und sah seine Freundin wütend an. „Was bitte ist los mit dir? Bob ist doch nicht plötzlich ein anderer Mensch, nur weil er in mich verliebt ist! Als ob er sich selbst ausgesucht hätte, in mich verliebt zu sein!“

„Es ist doch nicht normal sich als Mann in seinen besten Freund zu verlieben!“, fuhr Kelly auf. „Das wird Bob wohl am ehesten einsehen, wenn du dich von ihm fern hältst!“

„Hast du ein Problem damit, dass Bob schwul ist?“, wollte Peter entsetzt wissen. Er hatte sich bisher nicht einmal Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass das ein Problem sein könnte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du so extrem eifersüchtig bist!“

„Erzähl mir nicht, du wärst nicht auch eifersüchtig, wenn ich so viel Zeit mit jemandem verbringen würde, der in mich verliebt ist!“, erwiderte Kelly aufgebracht.

„Nein, das wäre ich nicht“, stellte Peter fest. „Wenn man seinem Partner vertraut, hat man keinen Grund zur Eifersucht. Und ich würde dir vertrauen, wenn einer deiner Freunde sich in dich verliebt! Das ist doch kein Grund sich von demjenigen fern zu halten!“

„Dir vertraue ich, aber ihm nicht“, entgegnete Kelly entschieden.

Peter setzte sich kopfschüttelnd zurück aufs Bett. „Dann vertraue ich Bob für dich mit.“ Für ihn war dieses Gespräch sinnlos und er konnte Kellys Sorge beim besten Willen nicht verstehen. Ihm machten ganz andere Dinge zu schaffen. „Aber wir sollten uns in Bobs Gegenwart ein bisschen zurück halten.“

Kelly sah ihn ungläubig an. „Und warum, wenn ich fragen darf? Damit er sich auch noch Hoffnungen macht, dass es zwischen uns nicht mehr gut läuft?“

Peter seufzte. „Bob macht sich absolut gar keine Hoffnungen. Ihm macht diese Situation genauso sehr zu schaffen wie uns, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Ich möchte ihm nicht noch mehr weh tun, in dem wir Salz in die Wunde streuen!“

„Der wartet doch nur auf seine Chance!“, stellte Kelly finster fest.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du so eine schlechte Meinung über Bob hast!“, meinte Peter schlecht gelaunt. „Er hat dir bis jetzt keinen Grund gegeben, dass du so misstrauisch bist.“

„Er ist in meinen Freund verliebt, das ist Grund genug“, erwiderte Kelly hart.

„Als ob er sich das ausgesucht hätte“, gab Peter sauer zurück.

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du ihn auch noch in Schutz nimmst!“, meinte Kelly bitter. „Du solltest ihm klar machen, dass er sich von dir fern halten soll, bis er wieder normal ist!“

„Er ist normal!“, rief Peter aufgebracht. „Hör einfach auf, so abfällig über Bob zu reden. Er ist noch immer mein bester Freund und du solltest das auch akzeptieren.“

Das Gespräch ging so noch eine ganze Weile weiter. Letztendlich legten sie beide sich schlafen, ohne zu einem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein. Beide waren unzufrieden mit dieser Situation, aber auch nicht willig von ihrer Postion auch nur einen Millimeter abzuweichen.

Am nächsten Morgen entschieden sie stillschweigend dieses Thema zu meiden. Und für ein paar Tage klappte da auch.

Peter versuchte in den kommenden Tagen seine Zeit zwischen Kelly und seinen beiden Freunden so gut es ging aufzuteilen, ohne das Bob und Kelly aufeinander trafen. Letztendlich konnte er Kelly in gewisser Weise schon verstehen. Doch er war auch enttäuscht davon, dass sie ihn offensichtlich nicht verstehen konnte oder wollte. Er wollte die Situation für Bob einfach nicht unnötig schwerer machen.

Gleichzeitig genoss Peter die Aufmerksamkeit, die Bob ihm schenkte. Wenn man darauf achtete, bemerkte man all die kleinen Dinge, die Bob tat und die recht deutlich darauf hin wiesen, wie Bob empfand. Und immer, wenn Peter solche Dinge bemerkte – zum Beispiel als Bob ihm ungefragt ebenfalls eine Flasche Limonade gab, Justus aber erst darum bitten musste ebenfalls eine zu bekommen – stieg ein wohliges Gefühl in Peters Brust auf. Als der zweite Detektiv das erste Mal dieses warme Gefühl bemerkt hatte war er verwirrt davon gewesen. Aber er beschloss sich keine weiteren Gedanken darüber zu machen. Es war irritierend genug über Bobs Gefühle nach zu denken. Er musste sich nicht auch noch über seine eigenen den Kopf zerbrechen, so lange er sie von sich schieben konnte.

Das diese Taktik nicht immer gut gehen konnte, war Peter klar gewesen. Früher oder später hatten Bob und Kelly wieder aufeinander treffen müssen. Dennoch war Peter verwirrt, als er Bob und Kelly eines morgens zusammen auf dem Hof des Schrottplatzes stehen sah. Eigentlich war er für diesen Vormittag mit Justus und Bob verabredet. Gegen Abend wollte er zu Kelly fahren, deshalb verwirrt es ihn, sie jetzt hier zu sehen.

„Guten Morgen ihr beiden!“, meinte Peter lächelnd, als er zu ihnen trat. Ihm entging nicht, dass Kelly abrupt aufhörte zu sprechen, als sie ihn bemerkte. Peter ignorierte das jedoch. Er gab Kelly einen Kuss zur Begrüßung, etwas das Bob für den Moment einfach ertragen musste. Gewisse Dinge würde er auch Bob zu Liebe nicht sein lassen. „Was machst du denn hier?“, wollte Peter neugierig von seiner Freundin wissen.

„Ich bin zufällig vorbei gekommen“, antwortete Kelly. „Da habe ich gedacht, dass ich mal nach dir sehe. Bob hatte mir gerade gesagt, du seist noch nicht da, aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt!“

Peter sah zu Bob und der Schmerz, den er in den braunen Augen sah, zeigte ihm, dass es offensichtlich nicht alles war, worüber die beiden gesprochen hatten. „Ich bringe dich noch schnell zum Auto. Wir haben leider eine Menge Arbeit vor uns“, stellte Peter fest. In einer Woche mussten sie bei einer Gerichtsverhandlung gegen einen Mann aussagen, den sie überführt hatten. Sie hatten sich dazu entschlossen diesen Fall noch einmal komplett durch zugehen, um auch nichts vor Gericht zu vergessen. Sie hatten dafür dieses Wochenende gewählt, weil sie während der letzten Schulwoche wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen würden und diese Dinge nur zwei Tage vorher zu besprechen war ihnen zu kurzfristig. „Ich beeile mich!“, fügte Peter an Bob gewandt hinzu.

„Du hast ja ne Laune!“, meinte Kelly enttäuscht. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen mich zu sehen!“

„Was hast du zu Bob gesagt?“, fragte Peter ohne auf die Worte seiner Freundin einzugehen. Normalerweise hätte er sich gefreut, doch der Ausdruck in Bobs Augen machte ihm einfach zu sehr zu schaffen.

„Nichts! Ich habe ihn nur gefragt, wo du bist!“, erwiderte Kelly. Sie konnte nicht verbergen, dass diese Frage ihr auf die Nerven ging.

„So habt ihr beide nicht ausgesehen“, stellte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

Kelly blieb mit einem Seufzen vor ihrem Auto stehen. „Es wäre besser, wenn er sich von dir fern hält. Und ich finde, das sollte man ihm mal sagen!“

Peter runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Also hast du ihm das so einfach gesagt?“ Kein Wunder, dass Bob so niedergeschlagen ausgesehen hatte, wenn Kelly ihm unter die Nase rieb, dass sie von seinen Gefühlen wusste, obwohl er gar nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand davon wusste.

„Warum nicht?“, fragte Kelly ungerührt.

„Vielleicht weil die Situation für Bob schwer genug ist?“ Peter war – ein weiteres Mal – erschrocken über die Kaltblütigkeit seiner Freundin. Ein Blinder sah, dass es Bob schlecht ging und Kelly streute mutwillig Salz in die Wunde. „Er verhält sich nicht anders als sonst. Bob hat dir keinen Grund gegeben ihn so vor den Kopf zu stoßen!“

„Schon klar, du nimmst ihn wieder in Schutz, wie immer!“, gab Kelly sauer zurück.

Peter seufzte. Er wollte sich nicht mit seiner Freundin streiten, erst recht nicht über Bob. „Lassen wir das Thema einfach bleiben!“, bat er niedergeschlagen. „Ich komme heute Nachmittag zu dir, sobald es geht. Aber es ist eine ziemlich dicke Akte, die da auf uns wartet!“

Kelly schnaubte. „Ich weiß. Ich kann mich noch gut an eure Ermittlungen erinnern. Ihr habt lange gebraucht, um den Fall zu lösen! Aber wenn ihr das heute macht, habe ich dich wenigstens nächstes Wochenende für mich allein.“

Peter nickte lächelnd. Er gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss. Peter wartete, bis ihr Auto hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden war, bevor er zur Zentrale zurück kehrte. Er hatte wenig Lust auf die Arbeit, allerdings wollte er es auch nicht aufschieben.

Peter war erschöpft, als er am Abend zu Kelly kam. Und er war froh, dass sie einfach hin nahm, dass er sich erst einmal nur auf ihr Bett legte und für ein paar Minuten die Augen schloss. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass die drei Fragezeichen sich auf eine Verhandlung vorbereiteten und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter nach solch einem Tag zu Kelly kam. Schließlich hatte auch Kelly selbst bereits einmal an dieser Vorbereitung Teil genommen, als Matt Brady wegen Peters Entführung angeklagt worden war.

Wortlos setzte sich Kelly zu ihm aufs Bett. Nach einigen Minuten bat sie Peter sich auf den Bauch zu legen und begann ihn zu massieren. Oft kam Peter nicht in diesen Genuss und umso mehr genoss er es jetzt, wo sie in der letzten Zeit so oft aneinander geraten war. Peter wollte einfach nur, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sowohl zwischen ihm und Kelly als auch zwischen ihm und Bob. Er hoffte, dass es bald wieder so sein würde.

Die Massage machte ihn schläfrig, doch er war sofort wieder hell wach, als er Kellys Lippen sanft über seinen Nacken streifen spürte. Lächelnd öffnete er die Augen und wandte ihr den Kopf zu. Sie versanken in einem tiefen Kuss, der erst nach vielen Minuten endete. Peter hatte es geschafft sich auf den Rücken zu drehen, ohne den Kuss unterbrechen zu müssen. Seine Hände fanden den Weg unter das Top seiner Freundin.

Doch als Kelly den Kuss löste, sah sie ihn nur ernst an. „Komm mit mir nach DC!“, bat sie leise.

Peter runzelte die Stirn um den Sinn der Bitte zu erfasse. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich habe zwei Termine bei Gericht, während zu weg bist!“, stellte er fest. „Außerdem habe ich weder Geld für die Tickets noch für ein Hotel dort.“

„Ich würde gern mit dir in den Urlaub fahren!“, stellte Kelly niedergeschlagen fest. „Einfach ein bisschen Zeit nur mit dir genießen. Ich werde vier Wochen weg sein und wir haben keine Möglichkeit uns zwischendurch zu treffen!“ In Vorbereitung auf ein mögliches Studium nach ihrem Abschluss in einem Jahr war Kelly die Teilnahme an einem vierwöchigen Seminar angeboten worden, dass sie voller Freude angenommen hatte. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass dieses Seminar am anderen Ende des Kontinents statt fand.

Peter gab Kelly einen kurzen Kuss. „Ich sehe diesen vier Wochen mit genauso viel Wehmut entgegen wie du. Aber wir hatten uns darüber geeinigt, dass ich nicht mitkommen und stattdessen mit den Jungs in Urlaub fahre, damit wir beide den Rest der Ferien genießen können!“

Kelly legte ihren Kopf auf Peters Brust. „Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass uns diese Auszeit gut tun wird. Und… könnt ihr wenigstens alle in eigenen einem eigenen Zelt schlafen?“

Peter schnaubte. „Es geht schon wieder darum? Wenn Justus, Bob und ich zelten gefahren sind, haben wir bisher immer ein gemeinsames Zelt genommen. Und ich habe nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern! Mir ist das nicht unangenehm, letztendlich liegen wir alle in unserem eigenen Schlafsack. So lange Bob nicht sagt, dass er es nicht mehr will, werde ich mit diesem Thema nicht anfangen!“

„Mir zu Liebe?“, bat Kelly ein weiteres Mal.

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Warum fängst du immer wieder damit an? Können wir nicht einfach vergessen, dass Bob in mich verliebt ist?“

„Du vergisst es doch genauso wenig wie ich!“, begehrte Kelly auf. „Du machst dir die ganze Zeit Gedanken darüber!“

„Nicht wenn ich mit dir zusammen bin“, gab Peter lächelnd zurück. „Da gibt es nämlich viel angenehmere Dinge als über die Gefühle meines besten Freundes nach zu denken. Ich mache mir ja auch nur so viele Gedanken darüber, weil ich sehe, dass es Bob schlecht geht!“

„Vielleicht würden euch beiden der Abstand auch gut tun, wenn du mit mir kommst“, schlug Kelly vor.

„Ich habe doch schon gesagt, dass in dieser Zeit zwei Termine bei Gericht sind. Auf den zweiten müssen wir uns auch noch vorbereiten“, erwiderte Peter geduldig. „Selbst wenn ich darüber nachdenken würde, den Urlaub mit den Jungs abzusagen, ich muss diese Termine wahr nehmen. Beim zweiten bin ich der Hauptzeuge!“

„Zwischen den beiden Terminen liegen drei Wochen!“, warf Kelly ein.

„Ich komme nicht mit nach DC!“, entschied Peter. „Ich bleibe hier und wenn du wieder da bist können wir gucken, wie es mit meinem Geld aussieht und ob wir noch einmal für eine Woche irgendwo in der Nähe einfach unsere Zweisamkeit genießen können!“

Kelly schwieg. Peter wartete auf einen weiteren Einwurf. Er rechnete fest damit, dass sie weiterhin versuchen würde ihren Vorschlag durch zu setzen. Um so überraschter war er, als sie mit einem leichten Schulterzucken nachgab.

„Ich habe dich nächstes Wochenende für dich. Das muss dann wohl reichen für die nächsten vier Wochen“, stellte sie leise fest. „Gehen wir vor meinem Abflug noch mal aus?“

„Sehr gern“, gab Peter glücklich zurück. „Was hältst du von Freitag Abend? Meine Eltern sind über das ganze Wochenende weg. Da sind wir beide vor jeder Störung sicher!“

„Das hört sich wirklich gut an!“, stellte Kelly lächelnd fest.

Peter stand am Flughafen und wusste nicht wirklich, wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte. Er hatte die ganze Woche über gedacht, es würde ein perfektes Wochenende werden, auch wenn er am Sonntag Abend für eine Weile Abschied von seiner Freundin nehmen musste.

Doch irgendwie war an diesem Morgen alles schief gegangen. Sie waren einmal mehr auf Bob zu sprechen gekommen und einmal mehr waren sie bei diesem Thema heftig aneinander geraten. Peter war immer bemüht Kellys Abneigung gegen Bob etwas abzuschwächen, doch damit brachte er sie auch gegen sich auf.

An diesem Morgen hatte Kelly wütend das Haus der Shaws verlassen, nachdem Peter ihr gesagt hatte, dass ihm das ständige Streiten über Bob auf die Nerven ging und dass sie endlich aufhören sollte so feindselig seinem besten Freund gegenüber zu sein.

Und nun stand er auf der einen Seite der Kontrolle und beobachtete Kelly, die in diesem Moment den Metalldetektor durchquerte. Sie hatte ihn zum Abschied nicht einmal geküsst. Stattdessen hatte sie ihn verschlossen angesehen und ihn vor die Wahl gestellt. Bob oder sie.

Peter hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte.

Der einzige, mit dem er darüber reden konnte, war Justus. Deshalb fuhr er vom Flughafen direkt zum Schrottplatz von Titus Jonas, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass es bereits fast Mitternacht war, als Peter von LA endlich nach Rocky Beach zurückgekehrt war.

Dennoch hatte Peter Glück und traf Justus tatsächlich in der Zentrale. Der erste Detektiv brütete über der aufgeschlagenen Akte des Falls, für den sie morgen alle aussagen musste. An die darauf folgende Verhandlung mochte noch niemand denken. Am aller wenigstens Peter, der im Moment nicht das Gefühl hatte sich auf etwas anderes als Bob und Kelly konzentrieren zu können.

„Was machst du denn hier?“, wollte Justus verwirrt wissen, als Peter sich einfach in einen der Sessel fallen ließ.

„Kelly hat mich zwischen die Wahl gestellt. Ich soll sie anrufen, wenn ich zu einer Entscheidung gekommen bin!“, berichtete Peter zerknirscht.

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie so weit geht!“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich auch nicht. Wenn sie nicht ständig über Bob hätte diskutieren wollen wäre alles toll gewesen. Aber nein, sie muss ja ständig mit diesem Thema kommen!“

„Du solltest jetzt nichts überstürzen, Peter!“, ermahnte Justus ihn.

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde mich gegen Bob entscheiden?“, wollte Peter finster von Justus wissen.

„Vielleicht hat Kelly sich beruhigt, wenn sie zurück kommt“, warf Justus ein.

„Das hoffe ich.“ Peter legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte an die Decke. Warum musste auf einmal alles so kompliziert sein? Er wünschte sich, Bobs Gefühle für ihn hätten sich nie so verändert. Doch im Gegensatz zu Kelly gab er nicht Bob die Schuld an der Situation zwischen ihm und seiner Freundin. Letztendlich hatte Bob nichts getan. Der dritte Detektiv wusste ja nicht einmal warum Peter und Kelly in den letzten Wochen so oft gestritten hatten.

„Jetzt sollten wir uns erst einmal auf unseren Termin morgen konzentrieren!“, stellte Justus fest. „Lass die Sache mit Kelly ruhen. Ich kann mir sogar vorstellen, dass sie sich irgendwann bei dir meldet!“

„Vielleicht.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Wie geht es Bob? Hat er inzwischen wenigstens mit dir geredet?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bob frisst das alles in sich hinein. Ich weiß nicht, was Kelly da letzte Woche zu ihm gesagt hat, aber das hat ihn wohl ziemlich mitgenommen. Vielleicht ahnt er sogar, dass wir über seine Gefühle Bescheid wissen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, aber wahrscheinlich wäre es für uns alle besser, wenn Bob mit uns über seine Gefühle reden würde“, gab Peter zu bedenken.

„Das denke ich auch“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Aber so lange er selbst nicht zu uns kommt, sollten wir ihn auch nicht darauf ansprechen. Er muss selbst bereit dazu sein, sonst sperrt Bob sich nur. Du kennst ihn doch!“

„Leider!“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen. „Warum muss das alles so verdammt schwer sein?“

Kellys Abreise nach DC lag zwei Tag zurück, als die drei Detektive endlich dazu kamen LA für einen Tag unsicher zu machen. Früher oder später würde wieder ein Fall bei ihnen ein trudeln. Und in vier Tagen wollten sie ohnehin in den Urlaub fahren. Doch auch schon jetzt sahen Peter und Bob nicht ein, warum sie ihre Ferien damit vergeuden sollten Akten zu wälzen. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft Justus davon zu überzeugen in den Bus nach LA zu steigen und den Tag einfach nur zu genießen.

Peter war über Kellys Auftreten noch immer verärgert. Er hoffte wirklich, dass sie wieder zur Vernunft gekommen war, sobald sie aus DC zurück kam. Er wusste, dass ihm die Freundschaft zu Bob wichtiger war als es die Beziehung zu irgendeinem Mädchen jemals sein würde. Dennoch wollte er nicht von Kelly vor die Wahl gestellt werden, wie sie es vor ihrer Abreise getan hatte.

Doch Peter hatte sich entschieden so lange nicht darüber nachzudenken, bis sie wieder da war. Wenn Kelly entschieden hatte, er müsse wieder zur Vernunft kommen und er solle sich auch erst dann wieder bei ihr melden, würde Peter Kelly einfach in Ruhe lasse. Er hoffte nur, dass sie danach mit sich würde reden lassen.

Viel wichtiger fand er im Moment die Frage, wie es mit Bob weitergehen sollte. Er selbst hatte sich mit der seltsamen Situation abgefunden, doch Bob setzte der Liebeskummer zu und er wollte immer noch nicht mit Justus und ihm darüber reden. Irgendetwas musste geschehen, damit Bob aus dieser Situation ausbrechen konnte.

„Und wo wollt ihr jetzt hin?“, wollte Justus gequält wissen.

„Das bisschen Bewegung kann dir nur gut tun, Just!“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

„Irgendwo hier in der Nähe soll heute ein Flohmarkt stattfinden“, stellte Bob fest.

Peter schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als er beobachtete, wie Justus Laune schlagartig stieg. Flohmärkte waren eine Fundgrube für alte elektronische Geräte, an denen der erste Detektiv so gern herum bastelte. Wahrscheinlich würden sie später Onkel Titus oder Morten bitten müssen sie von hier abzuholen, sollte Justus Jagd erfolgreich verlaufen.

„Jetzt hast du was angestellt!“, stellte Peter leise neben Bob fest.

Bob hob lachend die Schultern. „Damit müssen wir leben. Wenigstens hört er auf zu meckern!“

„Pass auf, in spätestens einer Stunde dürfen wir seine Packesel spielen!“, scherzte Peter.

Doch das Lachen verging ihm im nächsten Moment. Er hatte das Fahrrad genauso wenig wie Bob gesehen, das unversehens einem Kind in seiner Fahrbahn ausweichen musste und damit aber direkt auf Peter und Bob zusteuerte. Peter sprang zur Seite um ihm auszuweichen und rempelte dabei Justus an, der ein erschrockenes „Hey!“, ausstieß. Peter kümmerte sich gar nicht um Justus oder um den Fahrradfahrer, der genauso erschrocken wie die beiden Detektive war und sofort anhielt. Peters Blick suchte erschrocken nach Bob.

Der dritte Detektiv war vor dem Fahrrad zur Straße hin ausgewichen, war dabei aber offensichtlich aus dem Gleichgewicht gekommen. Peter registrierte erschrocken, wie Bob auf die Straße taumelte und das nahende Auto nicht einmal daran zu denken schien zu bremsen, obwohl es weit genug weg war um vor Bob zum stehen zu kommen. Peter macht einen Satz auf Bob zu, der erstarrt dem Auto entgegensah, und zog ihn zurück auf den Gehweg. Doch er selbst war nicht schnell genug um dem Auto noch auszuweichen.

Im ersten Moment dachte Peter noch er hätte Glück gehabt, doch dann spürte er den Schmerz durch sein rechtes Bein fahren. Dann wurde er von dem Fahrzeug mitgerissen. Er versuchte sich mit den Armen von dem Auto weg zu stoßen, doch sie stießen gegen die Seitenscheibe, kurz darauf knallte er auch mit der Stirn dagegen. Dann landete er auf dem Asphalt.

Stöhnend drehte Peter sich auf den Rücken. Er blinzelte, als schwarze Punkte vor seinem Augen erschienen.

„Pass auf, dass er sich nicht bewegt, Bob! Ich rufe den Krankenwagen!“, erklang Justus Stimme von irgendwo.

Bobs Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf. „Du Idiot!“, meinte Bob leise.

„Besser ich, als du!“, stellte Peter benommen fest.

Und es war dieser Moment, in dem ihm klar wurde, dass es tatsächlich so war. Bei jedem anderen hätte er – mit den Gedanken bei seiner eigenen Gesundheit – gezögert. Bei Bob wäre ihm das nie in den Sinn gekommen. Er würde alles für Bob tun, selbst für ihn sterben.

„Bewege dich nicht!“, murmelte Bob, als Peter versuchte seine Hand zu heben. Tränen standen in den braunen Augen.

„Bist du verletzt?“, wollte Peter wissen, denn es war das einzige, was ihn interessierte.

„Ich sollte dir diese Frage stellen, aber die Antwort ist wohl offensichtlich!“, erwiderte Bob ungehalten. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen! Ich wäre rechtzeitig da weg gekommen!“

Sie beide wussten, dass das gelogen war.

„Lieber würde ich sterben, als zu zusehen, wie du verletzt wirst!“, stellte Peter fest. Der Schock und die Panik, die über Bobs Gesicht fluteten, waren das letzte, was er sah, bevor er in die Dunkelheit abdriftete.


	2. 11. Memory - Erinnerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein Unfall bringt die Pläne von Justus, Peter und Bob für ihre Sommerferien durcheinander. Justus und Bob, die wahrscheinlich den schockierensten Moment ihres Lebens erlebt haben, müssen sich um Peter kümmern, der weder an sie noch an irgend wen sonst eine Erinnerung hat. - Wie findet man ins Leben zurück, wenn man Menschen sieht, von denen man weiß, dass man sie kennen sollte, aber absolut gar nichts mit ihnen in Verbindung bringen kann?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich konnte mich gar nicht dran erinnern, dass dieses Kapitel so ewig lang ist. o.o
> 
> Viel Spaß  
> Bythia

Als er aufwachte, war das erste, was er spürte, ein pochender Schmerz in seinem rechten Bein und und ein dumpfes Stechen hinter seiner Stirn. Erst dann spürte er die Hand, die seine eigene umschloss und das leichte Zittern dieser fremden Hand ließ ihn verwirrt die Augen aufschlagen.

Über sich erblickte er eine sterile weiße Decke und er musste nicht einmal darüber nachdenken um zu erkennen, dass er sich in einem Krankenhaus befand. Neben seinem Bett auf einem Stuhl saß ein blonder Junge. Er hatte das Gefühl, den anderen kennen zu müssen. Zumindest konnte er mit seltsamer Sicherheit sagen, dass sie beide gleich alt waren.

„Wer bist du?“, fragte er schwach.

Schmerz zog durch die blauen Augen des anderen, obwohl sich auf dessen Gesicht ein Lächeln legte. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick und er erwiderte tröstend den Druck der anderen Hand. Er wusste, dass er den anderen kennen sollte, und dennoch fiel ihm kein Name ein. - Er hätte ja nicht einmal sagen können wie sein eigener Name war.

„Ich bin Bob Andrews.“

Er hörte den Schmerz auch in der Stimme und dennoch war da auch Erleichterung. Was immer passiert war, dass er sich hier befand und sein Gedächtnis offensichtlich gravierende Lücken aufwies, Bob schien das schwer erschüttert zu haben.

„Wie ist mein Name?“, wollte er wissen. Es war seltsam so eine Frage zu stellen. Sollte man seinen eigenen Namen nicht eigentlich wissen?

„Peter Shaw“, antwortete Bob mit gebrochener Stimme. Er streckte seine frei Hand aus und tat irgendetwas außerhalb von Peters Sichtfeld.

Doch Peter war auch nicht bereit dieser Bewegung mit seinem Blick zu folgen. Er starrte in Bobs Gesicht, dass ihm so vertraut und doch so fremd erschien. Peter wünschte sich, dass er den Schmerz daraus vertreiben könnte, doch er wusste ja noch nicht einmal, wodurch er hervor gerufen wurde.

„Die Schwestern haben gesagt, ich soll klingeln, wenn du aufwachst“, erklärte Bob, was er tat.

„Ich sollte wissen wer du bist.“ Es war keine Frage, weil Peter wusste, dass es so war.

Bob seufzte tief und Peter sah Zustimmung in seinen Augen aufblitzen. „Die Ärzte haben uns vorgewarnt, dass du dich vielleicht an einige Dinge nicht erinnern kannst. - Aber offensichtlich kannst du dich an gar nichts erinnern.“

„Was ist passiert?“, wollte Peter besorgt wissen.

„Du hattest einen Unfall“, erklärte Bob zögernd. „Ein Auto hat dich erfasst. Man hat uns hier gesagt, dass es ein Wunder ist, dass du nur mit einem gebrochenen Bein und einer Gehirnerschütterung davon gekommen bist. Die Abschürfungen an deinen Armen sind nicht wirklich der Rede wert. Und – dass du lebst ist wohl das wichtigste. Das mit deinen Erinnerungen bekommen wir schon wieder hin!“

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mann mittleren Alters betrat das Zimmer. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er Peters Blick begegnete. „Es ist schön, sie wach zu sehen, Mr Shaw!“, stellte der Arzt fest. Er trat an Peters Bett heran und reichte ihm die Hand. „Ich bin Dr. Brown, Ihr behandelnder Arzt. Wie fühlen Sie sich?“

„Ich bin verwirrt“, stellte Peter fest.

„Keine Schmerzen?“, hackte Dr. Brown nach.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Die Schmerzen hatte er bisher einfach ausgeblendet. „Mein Bein fühlt sich seltsam an und ich habe Kopfschmerzen.“

Letzteres schien den Arzt zu beunruhigen. „Wie stark sind ihre Kopfschmerzen, Mr Shaw?“

„Es hält sich in Grenzen. Nur ein schwaches Stechen hinter der Stirn“, erklärte Peter.

Der Arzt wandte sich an Bob. „Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen, Mr Andrews? Ich würde ihren Freund gern etwas gründlicher untersuchen!“

„Natürlich!“ Bob stand auf und Peter registrierte bedauernd, wie er seine Hand los ließ. „Ich komme nachher wieder. Aber erst Mal sage ich deiner Mutter und Just Bescheid, dass du wach bist!“

Peter runzelte zwar verwirrt die Stirn, doch er entschloss sich Fragen auf später zu verschieben. Wenn Bob nur seine Mutter erwähnte, was war dann mit seinem Vater? Und wen meinte Bob mit Just? Obwohl er bei diesem Namen wieder das Gefühl hatte, dass er ihn kennen sollte und ihm eigentlich auch eine Gesicht sollte zuordnen können.

„Woran erinnern Sie sich?“, wollte der Arzt wissen, nachdem Bob die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

„An gar nichts“, stellte Peter frustriert fest. „Ich musste nach meinem eigenen Namen fragen. Das ist ziemlich jämmerlich, oder?“

Dr. Brown schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben alle damit gerechnet, dass Sie eventuell Ihr Gedächtnis verloren haben könnten. Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskamera von Ihrem Unfall gesehen. Würde ich nur diese Bilder kennen, hätte ich darauf gewettet, dass ihr Genick gebrochen ist. Aber Sie haben nicht einmal ein Trauma der Halswirbel davon getragen.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht. „Ich glaube, ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was passiert ist!“

„Wissen Sie, wo Sie sich befinden?“, wollte der Arzt wissen.

„In einem Krankenhaus“, gab Peter grinsend zurück.

„Ich dachte eher an die Stadt“, erwiderte Dr. Brown lächelnd.

„Rocky Beach?“ Es war die erste Stadt, die Peter einfiel. Und er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, dass er und auch Bob in dieser Stadt lebten. - Vielleicht war ja doch nicht alles verloren.

Dr. Brown nickte lächelnd. „Das ist die Stadt, in der Sie wohnen. Da der Unfall aber in LA statt fand, hat man sie auch hier in ein Krankenhaus gebracht.“

„Okay.“ Peter runzelte die Stirn. Woher hätte er das auch wissen sollen.

„Konnten Sie sich an ihren Freund erinnern?“, wollte der Arzt weiter wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Mir war klar, dass ich Bob kennen sollte, als ich ihn gesehen habe. Aber ich habe weder einen Namen noch irgendwelche Erinnerungen mit ihm in Verbindung bringen können.“

„Das ist mehr, als ich gehofft hatte“, gab Dr. Brown lächelnd zu. „Ich werde einer Schwester Bescheid geben, damit Sie in mein Behandlungszimmer gebracht werden. Ich werde einige weitere Untersuchungen machen müssen, doch ich denke, dass die Chancen gut stehen, damit Sie wenigstens einige Ihrer Erinnerungen zurück erhalten können.“

„Das wäre toll!“, stellte Peter fest.

Peter hatte das Gefühl es vergingen Stunden, in denen er einen Test nach dem anderen über sich ergehen lassen musste. Nachdem ein Chirurg ihn erst einmal auf weiter bisher nicht erkannte Verletzungen untersucht hatte und zu seiner und Peters Erleichterung keine gefunden hatte, verbrachte Peter Stunden damit Fragen von Dr. Brown zu beantworten, um heraus zu finden, wie viel er noch wusste.

Das Ergebnis war ermutigend, obgleich es Peter auch ein wenig deprimierte. Er besaß das Wissen, das ein achtzehn jähriger Schüler besitzen sollte, doch dafür waren all seine Erinnerungen auf der Strecke geblieben. Peter hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass da so einige Dinge dabei waren, die er dringend wieder wissen sollte.

Bob wartete bereits in Peters Zimmer, als er von einer der Krankenschwester dorthin zurück gebracht wurde. Irgendwie fühlte Peter sich schlecht, als er sich von Bob und der Schwester helfen lassen musste, um von dem Rollstuhl ins Bett zu gelangen. Doch das bis übers Knie eingegibste Bein schränkte seine Bewegungsmöglichkeiten enorm ein.

„Achten Sie darauf, dass Mr Shaw sich nicht überanstrengt!“, wies die Krankenschwester Bob an. „Sollte er Kopfschmerzen bekommen oder Fragen auffällig oft wiederholen, rufen Sie mich. Im Moment sieht alles gut aus, doch wir können uns erst in ein paar Tagen sicher sein, dass keine bleibenden Schäden zurück geblieben sind.“

„Ja, Ma'am“, antwortete Bob lächelnd.

„Das ist deprimierend!“, stellte Peter fest, nachdem die Krankenschwester sie allein gelassen hatte. „Ich versuche mich an irgendetwas aus meinem Leben zu erinnern, aber da ist nur ein großes schwarzes Loch!“

„Was hat der Arzt gesagt?“, wollte Bob vorsichtig wissen.

„Er sagt, die Chancen seien nicht schlecht, dass ich mich irgendwann wieder an das meiste aus meinem Leben erinnern würde. Aber ich brauche Geduld und sollte mich darauf einstellen, dass einige Lücken wohl immer bleiben werden“, berichtete Peter.

Das zauberte ein Lächeln auf Bobs Gesicht. „Das ist besser als gar nichts!“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Vermutlich. - Du hast vorhin nur meine Mutter erwähnt. Was ist mit meinem Vater?“

„Er ist geschäftlich in Europa und kann erst in fünf Wochen zurück kommen. Sein Chef hat gesagt, entweder er bleibt oder er kann seine Bezahlung vergessen. Er hat sich entschieden zu bleiben, weil niemand weiß, wie lange du noch ärztliche Behandlung benötigen wirst und welche Kosten damit auf deine Eltern zukommen. Er wäre nur vorzeitig zurück gekommen, wenn deine Situation sich verschlechtert hätte“, erklärte Bob. „Und deine Mutter muss heute und morgen auch arbeiten, obwohl sie dir am liebsten gar nicht von der Seite gewichen wäre. Sie kommt her, sobald sie Feierabend hat.“

„Wer ist Just?“, fragte Peter weiter. Was Bob ihm über seinen Vater erzählt hatte, klang für ihn selbstverständlich. Es war verwirrend, doch er beschloss später darüber nach zu denken. Im Moment wollte er einfach nur Bobs Gesellschaft genießen.

Doch als er sah, wie Bob schwer seufzte und kurz die Stirn runzelte, wandte er schuldbewusst den Blick ab. „Ich sollte das wissen, ich weiß. Und es wäre mir auch viel lieber, wenn ich es wüsste.“

„Es ist schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte Bob und sein Lächeln wirkte sogar ein bisschen echt, obwohl der Schmerz dahinter hervor schimmerte. „Justus Jonas ist der dritte in unserem Bunde. Ich kann mich an keine Zeit erinnern, in der wir drei nicht die besten Freunde waren, obwohl wir uns zwischenzeitlich auch schon mal ziemlich heftig gestritten haben.“

„Hört sich eher wie Geschwister als wie Freunde an“, meinte Peter lachend.

Bob nickte und das Glück der Erinnerungen schien den Kummer der Gegenwart einen Moment zu vertreiben. „Wir betreiben gemeinsam ein kleines Detektiv-Unternehmen. Justus hat sich nach dem Tod seiner Eltern geschworen kein Rätsel ungelöst zu lassen. Und uns beide hat er da irgendwie mit rein gezogen.“

„Detektive?“, hackte Peter ungläubig nach. Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Haben wir ermittelt, als der Unfall passiert ist?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Wir wollten uns einfach nur einen schönen Tag in LA machen und dann… Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich besser aufgepasst hätte!“

„Das ist doch Unsinn!“, widersprach Peter. Er konnte sich zwar nicht daran erinnern was passiert war, aber er war sich dennoch sicher, dass es nicht Bobs Schuld war.

„Du hast mich weg gezogen und bist deshalb selbst von dem Auto erfasst worden“, berichtete Bob leise. „Hätte ich aufgepasst und … Es ist meine Schuld gewesen. Ich sollte hier im Bett liegen und mich an nichts erinnern können.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich einfach zugesehen hätte, wie du angefahren wirst!“, stellte Peter entschieden fest. „Ich bereue nicht, was da passiert ist und du solltest dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben! Ich habe zwar im Moment noch keine Erinnerungen an dich, aber ich weiß trotzdem, dass ich es nicht ertragen würde dich hier an meiner Stelle zu sehen!“

Bob hielt den Blick schweigend gesenkt, doch Peter sah dennoch, wie sich Tränen in den Augen des anderen sammelten. Bob schien der Unfall mehr mitgenommen zu haben, als es auf den ersten Blick erschien, stellte Peter verwirrt fest.

„Und dann sagst du auch noch solche Sachen“, murmelte Bob. „Ich hatte auch so schon genug Angst davor, dass du sterben würdest!“

Peter starrte Bob erschrocken an.

_Er lag auf der Straße, den Blick zum Himmel gerichtete und hörte laute, aufgeregte Rufe um sich herum. Doch er konnte nicht erfassen, was um ihn herum geschah, denn alles was er spürte war der Schmerz, der seinen Körper durchzog._

_Bobs Gesicht tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. Es war verzerrt vor Angst, doch alles was Peter fühlte war Erleichterung darüber, dass es Bob offensichtlich gut ging. Er war nicht verletzt worden. Das war das wichtigste._

_„Du Idiot!“, schimpfte Bob leise und mit nicht halb so viel Vorwurf in der Stimme, wie er es vielleicht gern gehabt hätte._

_„Besser ich, als du“, erwiderte Peter ruhig. Er wusste, er wäre in blanke Panik ausgebrochen, würde Bob hier verletzt auf dem Asphalt liegen. Peter wäre in diesem Fall zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig gewesen. Er selbst würde schon bald wieder auf den Beinen sein, da war er sich sicher._

_In Bobs Augen stand Panik und Peter hatte das Bedürfnis ihm irgendwie Mut zu machen. Doch als er die Hand heben wollte, hielt Bob ihn zurück. „Bewege dich nicht!“, bat er leise._

_„Bist du verletzt?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er sah sich nicht im Stande den Kopf zu drehen um Bob einer ausführlichen Musterung zu unterziehen. Außerdem hätte er sich damit Bobs Bitte widersetzten müssen._

_„Ich sollte dir diese Frage stellen, aber die Antwort ist wohl offensichtlich!“, erwiderte Bob ungehalten. „Du hättest das nicht tun sollen! Ich wäre rechtzeitig da weg gekommen!“_

_Peter wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Bob wäre frontal von dem Auto erfasst worden. Allein die Vorstellung, was hätte passieren können, war der blanke Horror für Peter. Das hätte er niemals zugelassen. Bob war ein zu wichtiger Bestandteil seines Lebens, als dass er einfach zu sah, wie dieser ihm genommen wurde._

_„Lieber würde ich sterben, als zu zusehen, wie du verletzt wirst!“, stellte Peter fest._

„Aber es stimmt, was ich gesagt habe!“, meinte Peter leise.

Bob sah überrascht auf. „Du weiß es noch?“

„Ich weiß es wieder“, stellte Peter richtig. „Dr. Brown sagt, das nennt sich Flashback. Und es ist wohl ein gutes Zeichen, was?“

„Ja. - Das heißt, du erinnerst dich an den Unfall?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur an den Moment danach, bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du da noch ganz bei Sinnen warst!“, meinte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich würde für dich sterben, Bob. Ich habe das ernst gemeint!“, erwiderte Peter sanft. Und es war noch immer so, dessen war Peter sich in diesem Moment bewusst, trotz all der fehlenden Erinnerungen.

„Du bist verrückt!“, gab Bob zurück. Er lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück und legte den Kopf in den Nacken.

Peter musterte ihn schweigend. Es war offensichtlich, dass Bob dieses Thema nicht behagt. Deshalb entschied Peter sich nach einem Moment seine Fragen in etwas andere Richtungen zu lenken. „Dr. Brown erwähnte Aufzeichnungen von dem Unfall. Wie sind die zu Stande gekommen? Ich meine, es ist nicht an jeder Straßenecke eine Kamera angebracht!“

„Der Unfall ist direkt vor einer Bank geschehen. Die Überwachungskameras der Bank haben den Unfallhergang aufgenommen. Aber das wichtige ist nicht darauf zu erkennen und auch Justus hat nur die Hälfte des Nummernschildes behalten. Selbst sein Superhirn versagt bei so einem Schock!“, erklärte Bob.

Peter entschloss sich einfach hin zu nehmen, dass er in diesem Moment wusste, dass Justus ein photographisches Gedächtnis hatte. Schließlich sollte er eigentlich ohnehin alles über Bob und Justus wissen. Je mehr er wusste, ohne das man ihm etwas davon erzählen musste, desto mehr Hoffnungen konnte er sich wohl machen.

„Inspektor Cotta und Justus versuchen den Wagen und den Fahrer zu finden, doch in den letzten drei Tagen seit dem Unfall gab es noch keine Ergebnisse“, erklärte Bob. „Der Fahrradfahrer, vor dem wir ausgewichen sind, ist da geblieben, aber der Autofahrer hat Fahrerflucht begangen. Eigentlich war das Auto weit genug weg und auch langsam genug um noch zu bremsen. Ich wäre vielleicht noch auf der Motorhaube gelandet, hätte er gebremst, aber mehr auch nicht.“

„Cotta?“, hackte Peter nach.

„Er ist unsere Verbindung zur Polizei von Rocky Beach. Er hat uns schon sehr oft bei Ermittlungen geholfen. Obwohl er eigentlich nicht für den Unfall zuständig wäre hat er darum gebeten die Ermittlungen führen zu dürfen, nachdem Just auch ihn angerufen hatte, als der Krankenwagen endlich da war“, berichtete Bob.

„Wir scheinen ja ganz gute Kontakte zu haben“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest.

„Wir haben der Polizei von Rocky Beach sehr schnell bewiesen, dass man uns durchaus ernst nehmen kann. Am Anfang war es ziemlich schwierig mit der Polizei klar zu kommen. Die meisten waren der Meinung, Kinder sollten sich aus solchen Dingen heraus halten“, erzählte Bob lachend. „Aber es gab auch einige brenzlige Fälle, in denen ich froh war, dass wir uns auf die Polizei verlassen konnten!“

„Irgendwann müssen du und Just mir mal von all unseren Fällen berichten!“, meinte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Ich fürchte, es ist wirklich eine Schande, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnern kann.“

„Das ist es wirklich“, gab Bob ihm mit leichter Wehmut recht. „Da waren ein paar skurrile Dinge dabei und wir haben eine Menge seltsamer Leute kennen gelernt. Aber auch den ein oder anderen guten Freund gefunden.“

„Gibt es…“ Doch Peter wurde in seiner Frage von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. „Herein!“, rief er, den Blick zur Tür gewandt. Als Peter den Jungen sah, der das Zimmer betrat, musste er nicht darüber nachdenken um zu wissen, dass es Justus war.

„Guten Tag, Kollegen!“, begrüßte Justus sie beide. „Wie geht es dir, Zweiter?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Die Schmerzmittel machen das Pochen in meinem Bein erträglich. Es ist schlimmer, dass ich an nichts und niemanden Erinnerungen habe!“

„Ich bin Justus“, stellte der erste Detektiv fest.

Peter konnte ein leises Lachen nicht zurück halten. „Das habe ich erkannt. Aber auch nur, weil Bob mir schon von dir erzählt hat.“

„Und du kannst dich wirklich an gar nichts erinnern?“, wollte Justus skeptisch wissen.

Peter hob verzweifelt die Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Dr. Brown sagt, dass mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit einige Erinnerungen zurück kommen werden. Und an den Moment nach dem Unfall kann ich mich schon wieder erinnern.“

Justus Blick wanderte zu Bob und Peter folgte ihm. Irgendetwas an Bobs Haltung irritierte Peter, doch er konnte es nicht einordnen. Im Gegensatz zu Justus, der besorgt die Stirn runzelte.

„Vielleicht solltest du nach Hause fahren und dich ein bisschen hinlegen, Bob“, stellte Justus fest. „Deine Eltern haben dich seit dem Unfall nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen.“

„Du hast Recht“, stellte Bob seufzend fest. „Sonst kommen sie noch auf die Idee ich würde doch hier sein, weil ich ebenfalls verletzt bin!“ Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich von Peter und Justus mit dem Versprechen, am nächsten Morgen wieder ins Krankenhaus zu kommen.

Als Bob die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, sah Peter nachdenklich zu Justus. „Mein Unfall nimmt ihn unglaublich mit!“

„Er gibt sich die Schuld daran, dass du hier bist“, erklärte Justus. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, den zuvor Bob besetzt hatte. „Er hört mir nicht zu, wenn ich ihm sage, dass das Schwachsinn ist! Bob ist dir in den letzten drei Tagen nicht vor der Seite gewichen.“

„Kann es sein, dass…“ Peter stockte und runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht, wie er diese Frage stellen sollte. Schon bei Bob hatte ihm diese Frage auf der Zunge gebrannt, doch bei dem hatte er noch viel weniger gewusst, wie er diese Frage stellen sollte, ohne Bob eventuell vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Sind Bob und ich wirklich nur Freunde?“

„Wow.“ Justus sah Peter überrascht an. „Ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass diese Frage so schnell kommt.“

„Bob verhält sich… Er ist so viel besorgter als du!“, erklärte Peter seine Frage. „Und ich habe selbst das Gefühl, dass er in meinem Leben eine viel größere Rolle spielt, als du, obwohl ihr beide angeblich meine besten Freunde seid!“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Bob ist in dich verliebt. Aber du hast eine Freundin und ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass du Kelly verlassen wolltest, obwohl ihr ein bisschen Ärger hattet in letzter Zeit.“

_„Was ist los mit dir, Bob?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen._

_Sein Freund war schon den ganzen Tag vollkommen abwesend. Selten hatte er sich einmal an einem Gespräch zwischen Peter und Justus beteiligt. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Bob sich so wenig auf das konzentrieren konnte, was in der Zentrale vor sich ging._

_„Ich bin nur etwas in Gedanken“, wehrte Bob ab._

_„Und wo sind deine Gedanken?“, fragte Justus ruhig._

_Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig.“_

_„Ich finde das schon wichtig“, stellte Peter fest._

_Er machte sich Sorgen um Bob, der schon seit einiger Zeit so seltsam war. Normalerweise sprach Bob mit ihm, wenn er ein Problem hatte. Doch dieses Mal schien Bob sowohl ihm und auch Justus auszuweichen._

_„Es gibt Dinge, mit denen ich selbst klar kommen muss“, wehrte Bob heftig ab. „Lasst uns einfach weiter machen.“_

_„Hast du Liebeskummer?“, fragte Justus gerade heraus._

_Bob fuhr erschrocken zusammen, schüttelte jedoch entschieden den Kopf. „Nein. Lasst es einfach sein!“ Er warf einen verzweifelten Blick zu Peter, den dieser sehr wohl bemerkte, obwohl Bob offensichtlich um Unauffälligkeit bemüht war._

_Peter richtete seinen Blick wieder auf sein Heft, doch auf seine Mathe-Aufgaben konnte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren. Bobs Verhalten irritierte ihn zusehends. Auch wenn Bob es abgestritten hatte, es war offensichtlich, dass Justus ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. Und ebenso unübersehbar war, dass Bob sich davor fürchtete, Peter könnte den Grund dafür erfahren._

_Was war nur mit Bob los? In wen konnte der dritte Detektiv verliebt sein, dass Peter es nicht erfahren durfte? Kelly schloss Peter kategorisch aus, denn zum einen verstanden die beiden sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile absolut nicht mehr und zum anderen wäre das kein Grund für Bob nicht mit Peter darüber zu reden. An wen immer Bob sein Herz verloren hatte, er hatte es sich schließlich nicht selbst ausgesucht. So etwas geschah einfach._

_Doch dann kam Peter die Erkenntnis. Mit einem Mal setzte sich das Mosaik zusammen aus all den kleinen Dingen, die ihm in den letzten Wochen aufgefallen waren._

_Bob hatte sich in ihn verliebt._

„Hat Bob schon einmal mit einem von uns beiden über seinen Liebeskummer gesprochen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Du hattest gerade einen Flashback, nicht wahr?“

Peter nickte zögernd. „Ich erinnere mich an den Moment, in dem ich erkannt habe, dass Bob in mich verliebt ist. Also, schweigt er immer noch? Er hat mir gegenüber bisher nichts angedeutet, seit ich wach bin.“

„Er hat auch vor deinem Unfall mit keinem von uns darüber gesprochen“, stellte Justus fest. „Ich denke, er will damit allein klar kommen. Bob ist nicht unbedingt glücklich damit, in dich verliebt zu sein.“

„Wo ist eigentlich meine Freundin? Kelly heißt sie, hast du gesagt“, fragte Peter nachdenklich. Warum saß nur Bob an seinem Bett und nicht auch Kelly?

„Kelly ist in Washington DC. Dort findet ein Seminar in Vorbereitung auf ihr Studium im nächsten Jahr statt. - Ich glaube es hat noch niemand daran gedacht, ihr Bescheid zu sagen, was hier passiert ist. Außer Bob vielleicht, aber wie gesagt, die beiden können sich im Moment nicht sehr gut leiden“, erklärte Justus. „Ich kann dir ihre Nummer geben, wenn du willst.“

„Sie hat sich nicht hier gemeldet?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Ich will dir kein schlechtes Bild von ihr machen, Peter, aber Bobs Gefühle für dich machen sie ziemlich wütend, nicht zuletzt, weil du trotzdem noch zu ihm hältst. Nachdem, was du mir erzählt hast, hat sie dich vor ihrem Abflug vor die Wahl gestellt.“

„Die definitiv auf Bob fallen wird“, knurrte Peter wütend. Wie kam dieses Mädchen auf die Idee, ihn vor solche eine Entscheidung zu stellen? Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Peter sich im Moment nicht vorstellen konnte mit einem Mädchen zusammen zu sein. Nicht wenn er an Bob dachte, den er vermisste, seit er das Zimmer verlassen hatte.

„Das hast du mir auch nach Kellys Abreise so gesagt. Aber du solltest nichts überstürzen. Willst du sie anrufen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter zögerte nur kurz, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. Er fühlte sich ohnehin schon ein wenig überfordert von all den Informationen, die er erhalten hatte. Peter war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich auch noch mit einer Freundin auseinander setzen konnte, die ausgerechnet im Moment auch noch wegen seinem besten Freund – von dem Peter im Moment nicht wusste, ob er nicht auch für ihn mehr als nur das war – ständig mit ihm aneinander geriet. Außerdem war dieses Seminar vermutlich ziemlich wichtig für Kellys Zukunft. Und auch wenn er nicht wusste, was er für dieses Mädchen empfand, ihre Zukunft wollte er ihr nicht verbauen, nur weil er einen Unfall gehabt hatte.

„Sie soll ihr Seminar beenden. Wenn sie sich bei mir meldet, werde ich ihr sagen was passiert ist. Wenn sie sich nicht meldet, erfährt sie es eben, wenn sie zurück kommt. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie sich diese Chance nimmt und ich habe Angst davor, dass sie mich vielleicht im Moment überfordern könnte“, entschied Peter ruhig.

„Ziemlich viel auf einmal, nicht war?“ Justus musterte ihn schmunzelnd.

„Ein bisschen“, gab Peter zu. „Ich bin ziemlich verwirrt, vor allem über meine eigenen Gefühle.“

„Deine eigenen Gefühle?“, hackte Justus nach. „Was meinst du?“

Peter seufzte schwer. „Als ich Bob gesehen habe wusste ich sofort, dass ich ihn kenne. Und es hat mich selbst ziemlich getroffen den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen, als ich ihn nach seinem Namen fragen musste. Ich … ich habe nicht nur wegen Bobs Verhalten gefragt, ob da mehr zwischen uns ist, als Freundschaft!“

„Vielleicht hat dein Gedächtnisverlust ja auch etwas gutes“, stellte Justus ein wenig zufrieden fest.

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Wie bitte?“

„Seit du weist, dass Bob in dich verliebt ist hast du seine Aufmerksamkeit sehr genossen und ich hatte manchmal sogar das Gefühl, du würdest ihn beeindrucken wollen“, erklärte Justus.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Peter hob verzweifelt die Schultern. „Aber im Moment würde ich ziemlich viel dafür tun mit Bob zusammen zu sein.“

„Obwohl du kaum Erinnerungen an ihn hast?“, wollte Justus schmunzelnd wissen.

„Ich habe die Erinnerungen an die letzten Stunden“, erwiderte Peter ruhig.

In der ersten Nacht nach seinem Erwachen kam Peter kaum dazu zu schlafen. Viel zu viele Dinge gingen ihm durch den Kopf. Am meisten beschäftigte ihn die verfahrene Situation zwischen ihm und Bob. Peter war klar, dass er keine Entscheidung treffen konnte, so lange er nicht Kelly kennen gelernt hatte. Wer wusste schon, welche Gefühle dieses Wiedersehen in ihm hervor rufen würde.

Am Nachmittag war seine Mutter gekommen und Peter waren fast auf der Stelle Erinnerungen an sie gekommen. Er hatte sich während des ganzes Gesprächs mit Justus ein wenig davor gefürchtet seiner Mutter zu begegnen. Peter hatte sich zu seiner Mutter kein Bild machen können und er hatte davor Angst gehabt sich einer Frau gegenüber zu sehen, von der er wusste, dass sie seinem Mutter war, ohne jedoch irgendwelche Gefühle in dieser Richtung für sie zu haben.

Doch seine Befürchtungen waren unbegründet gewesen. Er hatte seine Mutter sofort als diese erkannt. Sie machte sich unglaublich große Sorgen um ihn und Peter hatte versucht sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen. Justus hatte sich verabschiedet, kurz nachdem Peters Mutter gekommen war.

Seine Mutter hatte Peter eine Menge von Kelly berichtet und ihm auch Bilder mitgebracht, sowohl von seiner Freundin als auch von Klassenfahrten und Urlauben mit seinen Eltern. Von dem ein oder anderen Urlaub waren ihm Erinnerungen zurück gekommen und Peter freute sich über jedes bisschen, dass er von seiner Vergangenheit zurück bekam.

Am Abend, nachdem seine Mutter sich wieder hatte verabschieden müssen, hatte Peter sein Vater angerufen. Es war seltsam gewesen eine so vertraute Stimme zu hören, von dem er nur ein Gesicht von Bildern kannte. Er hatte bisher keine wirklichen Erinnerungen an seinen Vater. Und Peter war irgendwann nach dem Gespräch zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass er vermutlich nur dann richtige Erinnerungen an eine Person zurück bekam, wenn er dieser Person auch begegnete.

Dennoch hatte Peter sich gut mit seinem Vater verstanden und ihn wohl auch deutlich beruhigen können. Sein Vater hatte ein fürchterlich schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht nach Hause kommen konnte. Peter hoffte, er hatte seinen Vater beruhigen können. Er war letztendlich sogar ein wenig froh, sich erst einmal nur mit seiner Mutter, Justus und Bob auseinander setzten zu müssen.

Ein wenig überfordert war er schon von all den Dingen, die am vergangenen Tag vorgefallen waren. Er war froh, dass er erst einmal ein paar Stunden Ruhe hatte um sich mit den wenigen neu erworbenen Erinnerungen auseinander zu setzen.

Irgendwann war Peter über seinen Überlegungen eingeschlafen. Geweckt wurde er erst am nächsten Morgen von der Krankenschwester, die ihm sein Frühstück brachte. Nach dem Essen wurde er zum Röntgen und zum MRT gebracht und danach noch einmal in das Behandlungszimmer des Chirurgen. Dieser erklärte ihm, dass er noch drei Wochen mit dem Gips und danach wahrscheinlich noch über zwei Monate mit Schienen und Krücken laufen musste.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Kopf?“, wollte Dr. Brown wissen, zu dem Peter im Anschluss gebracht wurde.

„Ich habe keine Kopfschmerzen mehr“, berichtete Peter.

„Sind in der Zwischenzeit schon einige Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt?“, wollte Dr. Brown wissen.

Peter nickte lächelnd. „Ein paar. Ich kann mich an den Moment direkt nach dem Unfall erinnern. Und die Bilder, die Mum mir gezeigt hat, haben mir einige Erinnerungen an gemeinsame Urlaube mit meinen Eltern zurück gebracht.“

„Sie wussten, dass sie Mr. Andrews kennen, als sie ihn gesehen hatten. Wie war das, als Ihr Freund Justus Jonas und Ihre Mutter sie gestern besucht haben?“, wollte der Arzt wissen.

„Es war bei beiden etwas anders. Bei Justus war eine gewisse Vertrautheit da, aber nicht so sehr, wie bei Bob. Und bei meiner Mutter war es sowieso ganz anders. Sie ist halt meine Mutter“, erklärte Peter.

„Und wie kommen Sie mit den Dingen klar, an die Sie sich erinnern?“, fragte Dr. Brown weiter. „Es kommt nicht selten vor, dass Patienten mit Amnesie von ihren Erinnerungen überfordert sind.“

„Es geht“, stellte Peter fest. „Es gibt ein paar verwirrende Dinge, aber vermutlich nur, weil ich manche Dinge im Moment anders sehe, weil sie für mich nicht selbstverständlich sind.“

„Wovon genau sprechen Sie?“, hackte der Arzt nach.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Eigentlich ging es den Arzt nichts an, welche Gefühle Bob für ihn hatte und dass Peter sich im Moment nicht sicher war, ob er die Gefühle nicht vielleicht sogar erwiderte.

„Ich soll eine Freundin haben!“, meinte Peter. „Ich habe gestern auch Bilder von ihr gesehen. Aber irgendwie kann ich es trotzdem nicht wirklich glauben. Ich fühle mich nicht, als wäre ich in irgendein Mädchen verliebt.“

„Das ist nichts ungewöhnliches“, erwiderte der Arzt ruhig. „Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass Sie ihre Freundin erst wiedersehen müssen, um sich auch an Ihre Gefühle für sie zu erinnern. - Sie ist im Moment in Washington DC, nicht wahr?“

„Zu einem Seminar“, bestätigte Peter. „Zumindest hat mir Justus das erzählt. Sie kommt in drei Wochen wieder. Ich habe mich dazu entschieden sie wegen meinem Unfall nicht extra anzurufen. Wir haben wohl in letzter Zeit ein paar Probleme gehabt und ich denke, im Moment bin ich nicht in der Lage mich mit meinen Beziehungsproblemen auseinander zu setzen.“

„Nun, das ist Ihre Entscheidung“, erwiderte Dr. Brown lächelnd. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Ihre Freundin Ihnen helfen könnte.“

„Das kann sie auch in drei Wochen“, meinte Peter und hob die Schultern. „Wie lange wird es dauern bis ich all meine Erinnerungen zurück habe?“

Dr. Brown musterte Peter nachdenklich. „Es ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie jemals all Ihre Erinnerungen zurück erhalten. Und ich kann leider auch nicht sagen, wie lange es dauern wird, bis die Flashbacks aufhören.“

„Schade, aber das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen“, murmelte Peter.

„Lassen Sie sich nicht entmutigen, wenn es etwas länger dauert.“

Diesem Ratschlag versuchte Peter so gut es ging nach zu kommen. Er wollte geduldig sein, doch Geduld war im Moment nicht seine größte Stärke. Bob war fast die ganze Zeit bei ihm und Peter genoss es sehr, so viel Zeit mit Bob verbringen zu können. Bob erzählte ihm eine Menge über die Fälle, die sie zusammen gelöst hatten.

Es war der dritte Tag, seit Peter aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht war, als Bob ihn das erste Mal mit einem Rollstuhl in den Park des Krankenhauses bringen konnte. Peter war erleichtert aus seinem Bett heraus zu kommen, auch wenn es sowohl für ihn als auch für Bob ein seltsames Gefühl war, dass Peter so abhängig war.

„Normalerweise bist du der sportlichste von uns!“, stellte Bob lächelnd fest. „Es ist seltsam, dass du jetzt so auf die Hilfe von anderen angewiesen bist!“

„Es sind ja nur ein paar Wochen!“, erwiderte Peter mit einem schweren Seufzen. „Ich freue mich darauf bald wieder selbstständig zu sein.“

„Haben die Ärzte dir gesagt, wie lange es dauern wird, bis du wieder trainieren kannst?“, wollte Bob besorgt wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich brauche ich vier oder fünf Monate. Ich kann ja ohnehin erst in knapp drei Monaten wieder ohne Hilfsmittel laufen.“ Bobs betroffenes Schweigen ließ Peter verwirrt aufsehen. „Was ist los?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Damit ist dein Sport-Stipendium hinfällig!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich lebe, du lebst. Das Stipendium ist egal. Ich bekomme mit Sicherheit auch so einen Platz am Collage. Und in der Schule werde ich kaum etwas verpassen. Bis die Ferien vorbei sind bin ich den Gips schon eine Weile los. - Oder sind meine Noten so schlecht, dass ich das Stipendium unbedingt brauche?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast gute Note. Aber es hätte dir einiges an Sorgen abgenommen. Ohne das Stipendium wirst du neben dem Studium arbeiten gehen müssen.“

„Damit werde ich schon klar kommen“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

„Das hoffe ich“, stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Lass uns raus gehen. Auf Dauer ist es hier in diesem Zimmer wirklich ätzend.“

„Du hast Recht! Hier fällt einem irgendwann die Decke auf den Kopf. Ich will ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen!“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich bekomme von dem ganzen schönen Wetter da draußen ja kaum etwas mit.“

„So bald du hier raus bist werden Just und ich dich mit zum Strand nehmen!“, entschied Bob. „Normalerweise würdest du bei diesem Wetter nur am Strand an zu treffen sein. Das heißt, im Moment wären wir eigentlich zelten.“

„Das unser Urlaub ins Wasser fällt ist wirklich schade“, meinte Peter seufzend. „Das wäre bestimmt toll geworden.“

„Es ist immer lustig, wenn wir zu dritt zelten gehen“, stimmte Bob ihm lächelnd zu. „Aber die nächsten Ferien werden kommen und dann können wir wieder weg fahren.“

„Da habe ich ja für uns alle die Ferien hervorragend ruiniert“, murmelte Peter finster.

„Das ist Unsinn“, widersprach Bob kopfschüttelnd, als er Peter endlich aus dem Krankenhaus schob. „Wir können uns auch hier in Rocky Beach schöne Ferien machen. Und nach dem Schock vor einer Woche ist nur wichtig, dass du noch bei uns bist.“

„War es wirklich so knapp?“, wollte Peter zweifelnd wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Die Ärzte haben mir nichts gesagt, obwohl ich die ganze Zeit hier war. Aber dein Sturz hat schlimm ausgesehen und du hast schwerer verletzt ausgesehen, als du es tatsächlich warst. Du hast ziemlich stark geblutet, aber das kam nur von den deinen Armen.“

„Also viel Panik um Nichts“, schloss Peter schmunzelnd. „Es wird mir bald wieder gut gehen! Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen um mich!“

„Leichter gesagt, als getan. Du landest ständig in irgendwelchen Schwierigkeiten. Du wirst entführt, dir wird eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten, du fährst mit auf eine Toteninsel, Justus und du werden in einem brennenden Haus eingesperrt. Wie soll man sich da keine Sorgen um dich machen?“, wollte Bob kopfschüttelnd wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin bestimmt nicht der einzige, der ständig in solche Sachen gerät!“

„Auch wieder wahr. Justus und mir passiert das genauso häufig“, gab Bob im lächelnd Recht.

„Was war unser aufregendster Fall?“, wollte Peter neugierig wissen.

„Keine einfache Frage“, meinte Bob nachdenklich.

„Haben wir schon so viele Fälle gelöst?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Eine Menge“, erwiderte Bob lachend. „Es sind selbst dann noch viele, wenn man die entlaufenen Katzen aus lässt. Zumindest die entlaufenen Katzen, die nicht zu anderen Fällen geführt haben. Davon gab es auch die ein oder andere.“

„Entlaufene Katzen? Hört sich ja sehr spannend an“, lachte Peter leise.

„Wie gesagt, es gibt eine Menge anderer Fälle. Du bist ein Mal entführt worden und wir haben vier Tage nicht gewusst, wo du bist. Ein anderes Mal ist hier ein Doppelgänger von Justus aufgetaucht, den irgendwelche Ganoven gejagt haben. Und weil er sich auf dem Schrottplatz versteckt hatte dachten alle plötzlich Justus wäre ihr Ziel“, berichtete Bob.

„Und dann ist da Victor Hugenay, der immer wieder auftaucht. Wenn er in Rocky Beach ist, treffen wir irgendwie immer auf ihn. Und wenn er da ist sind die gestohlenen oder vermissten Gemälden nicht weit. Neulich haben wir ihn endlich der Polizei übergeben können, aber ein Gefängnis ist für ihn natürlich kein Hindernis. Er war keine vier Monate im Gefängnis, bevor er ausgebrochen ist. Ich bin gespannt, wann er wieder auftaucht. Er hat in Justus seinen Lieblings-Widersacher gefunden. Irgendwann kommt er wieder hier her. Er kann es nicht lassen sich mit Justus zu messen. Und ich glaube er hat immer noch nicht aufgegeben Justus auf seine Seite ziehen zu wollen.“

„Hört sich ja nach so einem richtigen Erzfeind an“, meinte Peter lächelnd.

„Na ja, diesen Posten bekleidet wohl eher Skinny Norris. Er ist eine Nervensäge und absolut unfähig. Aber er bringt es doch immer wieder fähig uns in die Quere zu kommen oder uns in den Ärger mit hinein zu ziehen, den er sich eingehandelt hat“, erwiderte Bob.

„Niemand, den man kennen lernen muss“, schlussfolgerte Peter.

„Peter, wie geht es dir? Guten Tag, Bob!“ Ein Mann in Anzug trat zu ihnen.

„Morton, ich wusste nicht, dass Sie wissen, was passiert ist!“, stellte Bob überrascht fest.

„Ich habe gestern Abend mit Justus telefoniert“, erklärte Morton lächelnd. „Wie geht es dir, Peter?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Ganz gut“, antwortete Peter verwirrt. „Wer sind Sie?“

„Das ist unser Chauffeur“, berichtete Bob grinsend.

„Chauffeur?“ Peter sah erst Bob und dann Morton skeptisch an.

„Stets zu Diensten!“ Morton deutete eine Verbeugung an.

„Erklärt mir das jemand?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

„Justus hat irgendwann einmal an einem Preisausschreiben teilgenommen, bei dem es für 30 Tage einen Rolce Royce mit Chauffeur zu gewinnen gab. Es ging, glaube ich, darum wie viele Gummibärchen in das Empire State Building passen würdeb. Und Justus hat es natürlich ausgerechnet. Wenig später hat einer unserer Klienten uns aus Dankbarkeit ermöglicht, dass wir nach Morton rufen können, wann immer wir ihn brauchen“, erklärte Bob.

„Und es ist immer wieder eine Ehre mit euch zusammen zu arbeiten!“, stellte Morton fest.

„Um Ihr Leben haben wir ja auch schon fürchten müssen“, meinte Bob kopfschüttelnd.

„Ach ja?“ Peter sah neugierig zu Morton.

Bob und Morton begannen gemeinsam von den Fällen zu berichten, die sie mit Hilfe des Chauffeurs gelöst hatten.

Die Tage, die Peter im Krankenhaus verbringen musste, zogen sich unglaublich in die Länge. Justus kam jeden Nachmittag zu Besuch. Er verbrachte den Großteil der Zeit jedoch damit der Polizei bei den Ermittlungen zu helfen. Er war verbissen dabei den Fahrer des Autos zu finden. Das war Justus Art seinen Schock über den Unfall zu verarbeiten.

Dennoch gab es auch Nachmittag, die Justus bei ihm verbrachte und an denen der erste Detektiv Bob nach Hause schickte. Bob wirkte auch über eine Woche nach dem Unfall noch unausgeschlafen und besorgt. Der Schock legte sich bei ihm nur sehr langsam.

„Kelly hat sich immer noch nicht gemeldet?“, wollte Justus wissen. Sie saßen im Park des Krankenhauses und genossen die Sonne.

„Nein“, erwiderte Peter.

„Hast du eigentlich schon einmal versucht, ob du noch in dein e-Mail-Postfach kommst?“, wollte Justus nachdenklich wissen. „Vielleicht hat sie dir eine Mail geschickt.“

„Gibt es hier einen Internet-Anschluss im Krankenhaus? Ich habe seit über einer Woche nicht nachsehen können. Wahrscheinlich werden da ein paar neue Mails sein“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Wir können ja auf die Suche gehen. Fällt dir denn dein Passwort ein?“, schlug Justus vor. Er stand auf und schob Peters Rollstuhl in Richtung des Krankenhauses.

„Im Moment nicht, aber vielleicht fällt es mir ein, wenn ich es eintippen muss. Manche Dinge fallen mir einfach ein, wenn ich sie benötige. So geht es mir im Moment auch mit Telefonnummern“, erwiderte Peter.

„Also, wenn es irgendwo Internet gibt, dann in der Cafeteria“, meinte Justus.

„Außerdem gibt’s da was zu essen für dich, was?“, stellte Peter lachend fest.

„Spotte nur über mich“, gab Justus grummelnd zurück.

„Würde mir nicht einfallen!“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Niemals!“

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, Peter“, meinte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. „Wenn du wieder schwimmen kannst werde ich dich jetzt erst recht zurück lassen!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Bob hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil mein Sport-Stipendium hinüber ist“, stellte er bedrückt fest.

Justus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Das steht doch noch gar nicht fest. Wer weiß, vielleicht bist du bis Ende des nächsten Schuljahres fast wieder auf deinem Trainingsstand von vor dem Unfall!“

„Ich kann frühestens im Januar wieder richtig trainieren“, gab Peter zu bedenken. „Aber selbst wenn es nicht klappt, ist es egal. Das, was für mich zählt, ist, dass es Bob gut geht. Aber ich fürchte, er glaubt mir das nicht wirklich!“

„Du hast dich nicht selbst gesehen nach dem Unfall. Nicht nur Bob hat gefürchtet, du könntest seine Rettung mit dem Leben bezahlen“, erwiderte Justus leise. „Ich denke nicht, dass Bob und ich dieses Bild so schnell werden vergessen können! - Siehst du, hier sind Computer!“ Justus war offensichtlich nicht gewillt näher auf seine eigenen Gefühle nach dem Unfall ein zu gehen.

In der Cafeteria des Krankenhauses standen in einer Ecke eine Handvoll Computer, ähnlich wie in einem Internet-Café. Justus schob Peter zu einem der Rechner und stellte den Rollstuhl so ab, dass Peter trotz seines ausgestreckten Beins die Tastatur und die Maus erreichen konnte.

„Ich geh das Internet bezahlen!“, stellte Justus lächelnd fest. „Halt mir den Rechner hier frei!“ Er deutete auf den Computer links neben Peter, bevor er sich der Kasse zu wandte.

Kurz darauf erschien auf dem Bildschirm vor Peter die Meldung, dass er für eine Stunde das Internet nutzen konnte. Er wartete nicht auf Justus, der vor der Kuchenauswahl stand und noch überlegte, welches von den vielen Stücken, die zur Auswahl standen, er nehmen sollte. Peter verspürte keinen Hunger, aber Justus konnte ja ohnehin immer essen.

Es erstaunte Peter, dass er nicht darüber nachdenken musste, auf welche Seite er gehen musste, um in sein Postfach zu gelangen. Und genauso wenig zögernd tippte er seine Adresse und sein Passwort ein. Peter starrte auf seine Hände, die ohne sein Zutun die Buchstaben einzutippen schienen.

„Das klappt ja einwandfrei!“, stellte Justus zufrieden fest, als er sich auf den Stuhl neben Peter setzt. „Willst du auch ein Stück?“ Er hielt Peter einen Teller mit drei verschiedenen Stücken Kuchen hin.

Doch Peter schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Nein danke. Lass es dir schmecken!“

„Immer!“, erwiderte Justus grinsend.

„Ich könnte dir mein Passwort nicht nenne, würdest du mich danach fragen“, stellte Peter fest. „Trotzdem hab ich es einfach so eingetippt.“

„Du solltest das Passwort dennoch ändern. Du solltest es kennen und nicht einfach nur eintippen können“, schlug Justus vor. „Zwölf neue Mails. Du bist ja ziemlich gefragt!“

„Wetten, dass davon die Hälfte Werbung ist?“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er folgte dem Link in seinen Posteingang fest und stellte zerknirscht fest, dass er seine Wette verloren hatte.

„Ein Glück für dich, dass du keinen Wetteinsatz vorgeschlagen hast!“, meinte Justus grinsend.

„Hm. Eine Mail des Staatsanwalts Jones. Was habe ich mit der Staatsanwaltschaft zu tun?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen. Es war die neuste Mail im Postfach, die er auch als erste öffnete.

„Oh verdammt!“ Justus starrte erst den Bildschirm und dann Peter erschrocken an. „Mit deiner Amnesie platz die Verhandlung übernächste Woche! Das wird Jones nicht gefallen!“

„Wovon redest du?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

„In zwei Wochen findet eine Gerichtsverhandlung statt zu einem Fall, der mal nicht unserer war. Du warst der einzige brauchbare Zeuge. Ansonsten gibt es nur Indizien-Beweise und ohne deine Aussage hat Jones keine Möglichkeit diesen Fall zu gewinnen!“, erklärte Justus. Nachdenklich runzelte Justus die Stirn und begann an seiner Unterlippe zu zupfen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?“, fragte Peter misstrauisch.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf, als wolle er seine Gedanken abschütteln. „Nicht weiter wichtig, nur eine Idee. Ich werde Jones nachher anrufen. Wahrscheinlich weiß er noch gar nichts von deinem Unfall!“

„Bitte mach das. Worum ging es bei diesem Fall?“, wollte Peter wissen. Er überflog die Mail, in der der Anwalt ihn nur bat an ihren Termin eine Woche vor der Verhandlung zu denken.

„Schwere Körperverletzung. Du bist dazwischen gegangen, als du gesehen hast, wie ein Junge von zwei Männern verprügelt wurde. Bob hat die Polizei gerufen, ich war nicht dabei. Neben dem Opfer bist du der einzige, der die Täter gesehen hat“, berichtete Justus.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem Opfer?“

„John ist nicht in der Lage auszusagen. Und da niemand weiß, ob er überhaupt irgendwann aussagen kann hat die Staatsanwaltschaft sich auf deine Aussage gestützt. Bob wird auch aussagen, aber er hat nicht wirklich etwas gesehen“, erklärte Justus.

„Also ist der Fall tatsächlich verloren. Eine Schande!“, murmelte Peter.

„Du kannst nichts daran ändern und du kannst auch nichts dafür“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Es wäre Sache der Polizei gewesen vernünftige Beweise zu finden. Du hast die beiden Täter an der Flucht gehindert. Letztendlich hätte das ein wasserdichter Fall sein müssen.“

„Wenn du das sagst. - Also, was haben wir hier noch? Ein gewisser Frank schreibt mir: Hey, das mit dem Flug geht klar. Nur für Bob oder für euch drei? Wenn du näheres über einen Termin weißt, dann melde dich bei mir. - Worum geht’s?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

„Ha! Bobs geheimnisvolles Geburtstagsgeschenk!“, rief Justus lachend. „Da hast du dir ja tatsächlich was tolles einfallen lassen. Aber woher hast du das Geld dafür?“

„Keine Ahnung. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!“, stellte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

_Peter saß grinsend vor dem Computer in der Zentrale. Ein Freund war ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldig und er hatte gerade eine Idee gehabt, bei der ihm dieser Gefallen sehr nützlich sein würde._

_„Was machst du da?“, wollte Justus misstrauisch wissen._

_„Ich plane Bobs Geburtstag“, meinte Peter lachend._

_„Beziehst du mich in die Planung mit ein?“, fragte Justus mit gehobenen Augenbrauen._

_„Nein. Das erfährst du erst mit Bob zusammen!“, entschied Peter. Er beachtete Justus Protest nicht. Zufrieden schickte er die Mail ab, die er eben eingetippt hatte._

„Ein Ballonflug“, meinte Justus grinsend. „Bob hat irgendwann mal erwähnt, dass er das gern mal machen würde. Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass du dir das gemerkt hast. Und dann auch noch so verrückt bist das zu organisieren!“

„Woher weißt du das? Ich hab nichts darüber gesagt, oder?“ Peter sah Justus nachdenklich an.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Hast du nicht. Manchmal sind deine Flashbacks übrigens ziemlich nervig. Frank Smith war vor einer Weile mal unser Klient. Sein Vater besitzt einen Heißluftballon und verdient sein Geld damit Leute durch die Gegend zu fliegen. Normalerweise kostet so ein Flug eine ganze Stange Geld!“

„Und wo habe ich dieses Geld her?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht hat Frank mit seinem Vater verhandelt.“

„Das hoffe ich. Sonst habe ich ein kleines Problem, obwohl das eine wirklich tolle Sache ist. Ich würde das gern mit Bob machen. Aber an Bobs Geburtstag bin ich zwar den Gips los, doch ich werde dann mit dieser seltsamen Schiene rum laufen. Ob ich damit fliegen kann?“

„Stell diese Frage Frank“, schlug Justus vor.

„So ein Flug wäre ein tolles erstes Date, oder?“ Grinsend sah Peter zwischen Justus und dem Bildschirm hin und her.

„Das ist dir tatsächlich ziemlich ernst“, stellte Justus überrascht fest.

„Natürlich. Warum überrascht dich das so?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Du warst vor dem Unfall nicht sehr begeistert über Bobs Gefühle für dich“, erklärte Justus nachdenklich.

„Die Situation hat sich geändert“, meinte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Man sagt niemandem, den man nicht von ganzen Herzen liebt, dass man für ihn sterben würde!“

„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Also liebst du Bob?“

„Ja“, antwortete Peter ohne zu zögern. „Und ich denke, das habe ich auch schon vor dem Unfall getan.“

Peters Mutter kam vorbei, wann immer sie Zeit hatte. Während dieser Stunde ließ Bob sie allein. Ansonsten war Bob jedoch immer bei Peter, bis die Krankenschwestern ihn am Abend aus den Zimmer verbannten. Doch bereits zum Frühstück war er wieder da.

Irgendwann war endlich der letzte Tag im Krankenhaus gekommen. Der Gips war bereits am Morgen abgenommen worden und Peter hatte voller Freude damit angefangen das Laufen mit den Schienen zu üben. Es war anstrengend und Peter erkannte schnell, dass er die verordnete Physiotherapie tatsächlich brauchen würde.

„Das sieht zumindest besser aus als in den letzten Wochen!“, stellte Bob lachend fest, als er Peter dabei beobachtete, wie er auf einem der Wege im Park auf und ab humpelte.

„Ich werde trotzdem froh sein, wenn ich auch diese Dinger los bin!“, erwiderte Peter.

„Zwei Monate haben die Ärzte gesagt, nicht wahr?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter nickte verbissen. Er ließ sich auf die Bank neben Bob sinken. Es war anstrengend so zu laufen, vor allen Dingen nachdem Peter sich drei Wochen lang kaum hatte bewegen können. Er würde in den kommenden Wochen viel trainieren müssen.

„In zwei Monaten sollte ich wieder ohne Hilfsmittel laufen können“, bestätigte Peter. „Unendlich viel Zeit.“

„Ach komm, so lang ist das nun wirklich nicht“, wehrte Bob ab. „Die letzten drei Wochen sind doch auch vergangen!“

„Und dank dir war diese Zeit sogar zu ertragen!“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd.

Bob schwieg, doch auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Lächeln. Peter lehnte die Krücken neben sich an die Bank und wandte sich zu Bob. Es gab ein Thema, das ihm sehr zu schaffen machte und dem er in den letzten Wochen doch genauso aus dem Weg gegangen war wie Bob schon die ganzen letzten Monate – zumindest wenn Bob anwesend gewesen war. Es war auch jetzt nicht leicht darauf zu sprechen zu kommen.

Schließlich wählte Peter einfach den direkten Weg. „Du bist in mich verliebt, Bob, nicht wahr?“

Erschrocken sah der dritte Detektiv auf. „Was… Woher…“ Er wandte den Blick von Peter ab und für einen Moment dachte Peter sogar er würde aufspringen und fliehen. „Hat Kelly es dir gesagt?“, wollte Bob leise wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe noch immer keine Erinnerungen an Kelly. Ich habe das schon einige Zeit vor dem Unfall selbst heraus gefunden.“

Bob schnaubte. „Dann waren ihre Worte nicht mehr als eine leere Drohung.“

„Was meinst du?“, wollte Peter verwirrt wissen.

„Kelly und ich sind noch nie sehr gut mit einander klar gekommen. Doch seit ich … dich liebe ist sie unerträglich. Sie meinte, ich sollte mich von dir fern halten, sonst würde sie dir … ich … Was denkst du jetzt von mir?“

„Darüber denke ich nach, seit ich aus meiner Ohnmacht erwacht bin“, gab Peter zu. „Ich habe dich gesehen und wusste, dass du in meinem Leben eine besondere Rolle spielst. Und dann, als Justus kam, habe ich mich daran erinnert, wie ich fest gestellt habe, dass du in mich verliebt bist.“

Als Peter schwieg, weil er nicht wusste, wie er seine Gefühle in Worte fassen sollte, stand Bob auf. „Ich sollte gehen“, murmelte Bob. „Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich besser, wenn ich…“

„Bleib!“ Peter griff nach seinem Arm und hielt Bob zurück. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch im Moment war das ohne Krücken noch nicht möglich. „Ich habe dir keine Abfuhr erteilt oder dich weg geschickt! Und ich werde auch nichts von beidem tun!“

„Lass es, Peter“, bat Bob niedergeschlagen. „Du bist mit Kelly zusammen.“

„Ein Mädchen, mit dem ich offensichtlich in der letzten Zeit genug Ärger hatte, damit sie sich vier Wochen lang nicht bei mir meldet“, entgegnete Peter. „Ich denke nicht, dass ich unter diesen Umständen noch großartige Gefühle für sie haben werde.“

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, so lange du dich nicht an sie erinnerst“, meinte Bob leise. „Ich sollte unter diesen Umständen nicht hier sein. In zwei Tagen kommt Kelly zurück. Lerne sie kennen und wenn ich mit mir selbst wieder klar komme, dann…“

Peter schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich kann Kelly nicht mehr lieben, weil ich dich…“

„Hör auf!“, bat Bob schwach.

„Ich liebe dich, Bob!“, fuhr Peter unbeirrt fort.

„Und was ist, wenn du deine Erinnerungen an Kelly zurück erhältst und mit ihnen auch deine Gefühle für sie wieder zurückkommen?“ Bob sah ihn voller Verzweiflung an.

„Das wird nicht passieren“, beharrte Peter.

„Das weist du nicht“, meinte Bob niedergeschlagen. Er ließ sich wieder neben Peter auf die Bank sinken. „Das wirst du erst wissen, wenn es so weit ist. Und ich… Ich will mir keine falschen Hoffnungen machen, Peter!“

„Ich will dir auch keine falschen Hoffnungen machen!“, erwiderte Peter. Er zog Bob zu sich und küsste ihn. Entgegen Peters Erwartung schob Bob ihn nicht von sich. Im Gegensatz dazu vertiefte er den Kuss geradezu verzweifelt.

„Das hier ist keine gute Idee“, murmelte Bob, obwohl seine Hand in Peters Nacken lag und er seinen Freund gleich nach diesen Worten wieder küsste. „Nicht so lange du keine Erinnerungen an Kelly hast. Ich will nicht, dass du das hier irgendwann bereust!“

„Es wird niemals so weit kommen, dass ich irgendetwas bereue, das zwischen uns beiden geschehen ist!“, widersprach Peter leise. Das wusste er einfach. Es mochte sein, dass er irgendwann einmal in Kelly verliebt gewesen war, doch er war überzeugt davon, dass es bereits vor seinem Unfall nicht mehr so gewesen war.

„Wir werden sehen“, stellte Bob leise und wenig hoffnungsvoll fest.

„Ich liebe dich“, wiederholte Peter lächelnd.

„Das denkst du jetzt. Wer weiß was passiert, wenn Kelly in zwei Tagen wieder da ist“, meinte Bob kopfschüttelnd. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Peters Schultern und genoss es sichtlich in dessen Armen zu liegen.

„Ich kann nichts tun, um dir diese Angst zu nehmen, oder?“, wollte Peter verzweifelt wissen. Er würde Bobs Zweifel sehr gerne zerstreuen, doch im Moment sah er selbst keinen Weg das zu tun. So lange niemand wusste, was bei seinem Wiedersehen mit Kelly geschehen würde, konnten Bobs Bedenken unmöglich entkräftet werden. „Kelly hat dir gedroht mir von deinen Gefühlen zu erzählen?“

Bob nickte schwach. „Aber ich kann sie verstehen. Wäre ich an ihrer Stelle würde mich das auch verrückt machen!“

„Warum hattest du solche Angst davor, dass ich von deinen Gefühlen erfahre?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

„Ich komme ja nicht einmal selbst damit klar. Wie solltest du dann damit klar kommen? Und das letzte, was ich wollte war, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst, weil du nicht mehr weißt, wie du mit mir umgehen sollst“, versuchte Bob seine Ängste irgendwie zu erklären.

„Ich würde dir niemals aus dem Weg gehen!“, widersprach Peter sanft. „Nach allem, woran ich mich erinnere und was ich von Justus weiß, habe ich genauso wie du versucht alles beim alten zu belassen.“

„Seit wann weißt du von meinem Gefühlen?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Justus sagt, seit etwas mehr als zwei Wochen vor dem Unfall. Ich besitze absolut kein Zeitgefühl für die Dinge, die vor dem Unfall passiert sind. Ich weiß, in welcher Reihenfolge ich meine spärlichen Erinnerungen sortieren muss und bei einigen wenigen Erinnerungen kann ich ein Datum zu ordnen. Aber selbst das gibt mir kein Gefühl für die verstrichene Zeit.“

„Ziemlich mies diese Situation“, stellte Bob fest.

„Es hätte sehr viel schlimmer sein können“, murmelte Peter. Doch er bereute seine Worte sofort, als er spürte wie Bob zusammen zuckte. „Ich hoffe, du kommst mich ab morgen weiterhin jeden Tag besuchen, auch wenn mein Krankenzimmer wo anders sein wird!“, lenkte er von dem Thema ab, das für Bob so schmerzhaft war.

„Natürlich!“ Bob sah lächelnd zu Peter auf. „Du würdest allein ja gar nicht klar kommen in dem Haus. Du darfst ja allein nicht mal die Treppe rauf und runter!“

„Ich glaube, ich hätte keinen besseren Krankenpfleger als dich erwischen können!“, meinte Peter lachend.

„Ich habe eine Lebensschuld bei dir!“, stellte Bob leise fest.

„Das ist Unsinn!“ Peter schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Hör bitte auf dir die Schuld für diesen Unfall zu geben! Der einzig schuldige ist dieser verfluchte Autofahrer, den wir hoffentlich bald finden werden. - Wären unsere Rollen vertauscht gewesen, hättest du anders gehandelt als ich?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf, ohne dass die Verzweiflung aus seinem Blick wich.

„Ha! Diese Runde geht an mich!“, rief Peter jubelnd, als Bob seine Endsumme auf dem Block notierte.

„Ich will ja nicht, dass du den Spaß am Spiel verlierst, nur weil ich immer das größere Würfelglück habe“, erwiderte Bob grinsend.

Es war der zweite Tag, den Peter wieder im Haus seiner Eltern verbrachte und Bob hatte irgendwo eine Spielesammlung ausgegraben. Sie hatten sich durch alle Spiele gespielt, die man auch schon zu zweit spielen konnte und waren vor einiger Zeit bei Kniffel hängen geblieben.

Peter war froh nicht all zu viel Zeit allein in diesem Haus verbringen zu müssen, dass ihm vollkommen fremd erschien. Wenn er etwas suchte musste er zwar nicht darüber nachdenken, wo er es finden konnte, dennoch hatte er keine Erinnerungen an das Haus. Es waren bisher keine Erinnerungen an sein Zuhause zurück gekehrt. Peter wusste, dass er Geduld haben musste, aber es zerrte dennoch an seinen Nerven.

Obwohl er sich in diesem Haus noch unwohl fühlte, hatte er seine Mutter davon überzeugen können, keinen Urlaub zu nehmen. Peter wollte nicht, dass seine Mutter ihren Urlaub damit vergeudete ihn zu pflegen. Sie sollte mit ihrem Mann in den Urlaub fahren, wie es geplant war. Peter hatte lange mit seiner Mutter darüber reden müssen, doch letztendlich hatten sowohl sie als auch sein Vater Peters Wunsch nachgegeben.

„Eine neue Runde?“, wollte Bob lachend wissen.

„Natürlich!“, erwiderte Peter fröhlich. „Und du wirst schon sehen, von jetzt an liegt das Glück auf meiner Seite!“

„Wir werden sehen“, gab Bob kopfschüttelnd zurück. „Aber erst einmal hole ich mir etwas zu trinken. Willst du auch etwas?“

„Gern. Irgendwelchen Saft, was halt da ist.“ Peter ließ Bob nicht aus den Augen, als dieser aufstand und in der Küche verschwand. In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte Bob respektvollen Abstand zu ihm gehalten und Peter hatte nicht gewagt das heikle Thema Liebe anzusprechen. Bob schien jedem Risiko ausweichen zu wollen und Peter sah keinen Weg Bob klar zu machen, wie ernst er es meinte, so lange er nicht wenigstens ein paar Erinnerungen an Kelly hatte.

„Du fängst an!“, entschied Peter, als Bob mit zwei vollen Gläsern ins Wohnzimmer zurück kehrte.

Doch Bob hatte sich noch nicht einmal wieder hingesetzt, als die Klingel der Tür ertönte. Mit einem Seufzen drehte Bob sich zum Flur. „Bin gleich wieder da. - Aber nicht dass du die Würfel manipulierst, während ich weg bin!“

„Ich fürchte, dazu fehlt mir die Ausrüstung hier unten und ich bin im Moment nicht schnell genug, um sie runter zu holen, bevor du wieder da bist!“, erwiderte Peter grinsend.

„Ein Glück für mich, was?“, rief Bob lachend aus dem Flur.

Peter lehnte sich auf dem Sofa zurück, während er aus dem Flur hörte, wie Bob die Tür öffnete. Das überraschte „Kelly!“ von Bob ließ ihn sich jedoch wieder aufrichten. Seine gute Laune war schlagartig verschwunden. Er wusste, dass sie heute zurückkommen wollte, doch er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihr Weg sie sofort zu ihm führen würde. Nicht, nachdem sie sich vier Wochen lang nicht bei ihm gemeldet hatte.

„Will ich wissen was du hier tust und warum Peter nicht am Strand ist, wie sonst bei solchem Wetter?“ Kellys Stimme klang kalt und dieser erste Eindruck von ihr trug nicht dazu bei, dass Peter sich freute sie zu sehen.

Peter hörte Bob seufzen. „Peter hatte einen Unfall.“

„Was?“ Wenigstens die Sorge in ihrer Stimme schien echt zu sein.

„Warte! Bevor du jetzt zu Peter stürmst solltest du ein paar Dinge wissen! Peter hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Als er aufgewacht ist musste er mich sogar nach seinem eigenen Namen fragen. Mittlerweile sind einige Dinge zurück gekommen. Aber an dich hat er noch immer keine Erinnerungen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er dich noch nicht gesehen hat. Bei seinem Vater ist es genauso. Überfordere ihn nicht, lass ihm Zeit. Für ihn bist du im Moment eine Fremde.“

„Wann war der Unfall?“, fragte Kelly mit belegter Stimme.

„Zwei Tage nach deiner Abreise. Peter war danach drei Tage bewusstlos. Er hatte auch ein gebrochenes Bein, aber der Gips ist seit vorgestern wieder ab. Er trägt Schienen und kann nur mit Krücken laufen. Deshalb sind wir hier, er ist im Moment nicht wirklich mobil“, erklärte Bob.

„Und du hast es nicht für nötig gehalten mich an zu rufen und mir zu sagen was passiert ist?“, giftete Kelly Bob an.

„Es war Peters Bitte. Ich hatte andere Sorgen als dich während Peter bewusstlos war! Und danach hat Peter entschieden, dass dein Seminar wichtiger ist als sein Unfall“, entgegnete Bob ruhig.

Peter war überrascht davon, dass Bob es schaffte so ruhig zu bleiben. Er wusste nicht, ob er das an Bobs Stelle auf geschafft hätte. Kellys Verachtung für Bob war deutlich aus ihrer Stimme heraus zu hören.

„Wo ist Peter?“, fragte Kelly.

„Im Wohnzimmer.“

Als Kelly den Raum betrat war es die gleiche Vertrautheit und das Wiedererkennen, das Peter auch bei der ersten Begegnung mit Justus verspürt hatte. Und es war auch ein Gefühl der Nähe, das ihn durchströmte, doch es kam nicht an das heran, was er gespürt hatte, als er Bob nach seinem Erwachen gesehen hatte.

„Wie geht es dir?“ Die Sorge war in Kellys Stimme zurückgekehrt und sprach auch deutlich aus ihren Augen. Mit wenigen schnellen Schritten war sie bei Peter und setzte sich neben ihn.

Peter hob die Schultern, unschlüssig was er tun sollte. „Es geht bergauf.“

„Wenn mir nur irgendwer Bescheid gesagt hätte wäre ich für dich da gewesen!“, stellte sie niedergeschlagen fest. Dann beugte sie sich vor und küsste ihn. Peter war so überrumpelt, dass er es einfach geschehen ließ.

_„Euch ist das wirklich ernst mit dieser Detektiv-Sache, was?“ Kelly saß neben ihm am Stand. Sie zeichnete verworrene Muster in den Sand und hielt den Blick gesenkt._

_„Ja, natürlich. Manchmal geht es mir auf die Nerven und ich denke mir 'Was tust du hier eigentlich?'. Aber letztendlich ist das ein wichtiger Teil meines Lebens“, stimmte Peter ihr lächelnd zu. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von dem Mädchen lösen, dass er in den letzten Monaten sehr viel besser kennen gelernt hatte. Es gab Moment wie diesen, in denen er sich wünschte, niemals seinen Blick von ihr abwenden zu müssen._

_„Ich war erstaunt, dass die Polizei euch so ernst nimmt!“, stellte Kelly nachdenklich fest. „Ich hatte erwartet, sie würden euch nicht einmal zuhören!“_

_„Es war nicht einfach, die Polizei davon zu überzeugen, dass sie uns ernst nehmen können. Aber nach einer handvoll überführter Verbrecher haben sie angefangen uns zumindest wahr zu nehmen“, berichtete Peter lachend. „Und seit einer Weile kommen wir mit Kommissar Reynolds richtig gut klar!“_

_„Bleiben da andere Dinge nicht auf der Strecke?“, wollte Kelly wissen. „Schule, andere Freunde als Justus und Bob, vielleicht sogar die Liebe.“_

_Peter schüttelte zögernd den Kopf. „Bob und Justus treten mir in den Hintern, wenn ich die Schule zu sehr vernachlässige. Die beiden sind, was Schule betrifft, sehr zuverlässig. Und ich verbringe nicht all meine Zeit mit Justus und Bob, ich habe eine Menge anderer Freunde. Die meiste Zeit verbringe ich natürlich mit ihnen, aber sie sind schließlich auch meine besten Freunde. Und Liebe … Ich hatte bisher nicht die Gelegenheit auszuprobieren, ob eine Beziehung neben der Detektivarbeit funktioniert.“_

_„Glaubst du denn, das könnte funktionieren?“, wollte Kelly wissen._

_Peter musterte sie lächelnd. Er umschloss ihre Hand mit seiner und verlor sich in ihrem Blick, als sie überrascht zu ihm sah. „Wir beide könnten herausfinden ob es funktioniert“, schlug er leise vor._

_Kellys Augen weiteten sich und sie benötigte einige Momente, bevor sie zögernd nickte. „Sehr gern“, wisperte sie tonlos._

_Glücklich lächelnd beugte sich Peter vor, legte seine Lippen auf Kellys und verlor sich in dem scheuen Kuss._

Peter schob Kelly bestimmt von sich. Dieser Kuss war nicht zu vergleichen mit ihrem ersten oder mit dem, den er mit Bob geteilt hatte. Er hatte absolut keine Gefühle in ihm geweckt. Das einzige, was er bewirkt hatte, war diese Erinnerung an den Moment, in dem er mit Kelly zusammen gekommen war.

„Ich geh dann wohl besser.“ Bob stand in der Tür des Wohnzimmers. Er hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und sein Blick wanderte überall hin, nur Peter mied er auffällig sorgfältig. Dennoch konnte Peter den Schmerz in den Augen seines Freundes sehen.

„Bleib hier!“, bat Peter leise. Er entzog Kelly seine Hand, als diese danach griff.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist besser, wenn ich euch allein lasse.“

„Das finde ich auch“, mischte sich Kelly ein. „Ich habe dich vier Wochen nicht gesehen. Ich möchte meinen Freund ein bisschen für mich allein haben!“ Sie lehnte sich an Peter, der nur überfordert beobachtete wie Bob sich abwandte und im Flur verschwand.

Er konnte sich erst aus seiner Starre lösen, als er die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte. Bestimmt schob er Kelly von sich. „Das war nicht nötig!“, stellte er bitter fest.

Kelly öffnete empört den Mund, doch was immer sie sagen wollte hielt sie zurück. Sie schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. „Bob und ich verstehen uns nicht besonders gut“, versuchte sie zu erklären. „Es geht nie gut, wenn wir zu lange in einem Raum sind!“

„Das wurde mir bereits berichtet“, meinte Peter abweisend.

Kelly runzelte die Stirn. „Von Bob?“

„Bob hat kein Wort über dich verloren, so lange ich nicht gefragt habe. Meine Mutter und Justus haben dafür um so mehr berichtet“, erwiderte Peter ruhig.

„Irgendwer hätte mich anrufen sollen“, stellte Kelly fest. „Ich hätte hier sein müssen, für dich da sein!“

„Es ist, wie Bob gesagt hat. Es war meine Entscheidung dir nicht Bescheid zu sagen! Ich war überfordert genug davon, dass mich in regelmäßigen Abständen Erinnerungen an Bob, Justus oder meine Mutter überfallen haben. Die Situation ist nicht unbedingt einfach für mich. Es war mir ganz recht, dass ich mich erst einmal hier dran gewöhnen konnte, bevor ich mich mit meiner Freundin auseinander setzte, mit der ich in letzter Zeit offenbar ein paar Probleme hatte!“, entgegnete Peter ruhig.

„Ach, hat Bob das erzählt, ja?“, wollte Kelly spöttisch wissen.

Peter sah sie wütend an. „Bob hat gar nichts erzählt! Aber ich habe e-Mails von dir gelesen und ich habe mit Justus über Bobs Gefühle für mich gesprochen, wobei er mir auch erzählt hat, wie du darauf reagiert hast. Das alles hat nicht unbedingt dazu beigetragen, dass der Wunsch dich kennen zu lernen in mir gewachsen ist.“

„Ja, wir haben uns ein paar Mal gestritten, bevor ich nach Washington geflogen bin. Ich finde es nun einmal nicht besonders toll, wenn der angeblich beste Freund meines Freundes plötzlich ganz andere Interessen an ihm hat!“ Kelly verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Bob ist mir nicht ein einziges Mal zu nahe gekommen, Kelly. Selbst in den letzten drei Wochen, in denen wir wirklich viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben, hat er sich von seinen Gefühlen für mich fast nichts anmerken lassen. Du hast ein vollkommen falsches Bild von ihm! Oder du bist einfach nur blind vor Eifersucht!“, stellte Peter finster fest.

„Fast nichts?“ Kelly musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Was ist überhaupt passiert?“ Ihr Versuch vom Thema Bob abzulenken misslang gründlich.

„Ein Fahrrad hätte Bob und mich fast angefahren. Als wir ausgewichen sind hat Bob das Gleichgewicht verloren und ist auf der Straße gelandet. Ich habe ihn weg gezogen, damit er nicht von dem Auto erwischt. Dafür hat es mich dann getroffen“, berichtete Peter in Kurzfassung. Am liebsten hätte er Kelly weg geschickt und Bob angerufen, doch er wusste, dass er ihr eine Chance geben musste.

Kelly schnaubte. „Also ist der Unfall seine Schuld.“

„Das ist er nicht!“, brauste Peter auf und er wäre aufgesprungen, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen. „Und ich warne dich zu ihm zu gehen und ihm so etwas zu unterstellen! Er macht sich genug Vorwürfe wegen dem Unfall, da braucht er nicht auch noch deine taktlosen Worte!“

„Ich habe nicht vor Bob öfter zu begegnen, als es unbedingt notwendig ist“, erwiderte Kelly. „Und so etwas wäre auch nicht meine Art.“

„Ach ja? So wie es nicht deine Art ist, Bob zu drohen du würdest mir von seinen Gefühlen erzählen sollte er sich nicht von mir fern halten?“, knurrte Peter ungehalten.

„Das ist eine Lüge!“, entgegnete Kelly heftig. Sie wandte den Blick von Peter ab und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Aber ist ja klar, dass er die Situation ausnutzt um mich schlecht zu machen. - Du hättest doch mit nach DC kommen sollen, zumindest zwischen diesen Terminen bei Gericht. Dann wäre das alles nicht passiert.“

„Ich wollte mit Justus und Bob zelten fahren“, meinte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Es war nie die Rede davon, dass ich mit dir mit komme!“

„Doch, war es! Du hast eine Weile überlegt den Urlaub mit den Jungs abzusagen um mit mir mitzukommen. Aber du hast dich gegen mich entschieden und mir am Flughafen versprochen mit mir weg zu fahren, wenn ich wieder da bin!“, erklärte Kelly leise.

_Peter sah Kelly verzweifelt an. Sie standen am Flughafen und er hatte noch immer schmerzlich ihren Streit vom Morgen in Erinnerung. Er wollte sich nicht mit Kelly streiten. Er wollte nicht, dass sich irgendetwas in seinem Leben veränderte. Es sollte einfach alles beim Alten bleiben. Doch gerade jetzt schien sich einfach alles zu verändern._

_„Willst du wirklich einfach so gehen?“, wollte Peter leise von Kelly wissen._

_„Diese Situation, in die Bob uns gebracht hat … so geht das nicht weiter Peter“, stellte Kelly ungerührt fest. „Denk darüber nach was du willst, so lange ich weg bin.“_

_„Willst…“ Peter starrte sie entsetzt an. „Willst du mich vor die Wahl stellen?“_

_Kelly schnaubte. „So wie es im Moment ist kann es doch nicht weiter gehen! - Du wirst dich entscheiden müssen! Bob oder ich? Wer ist dir wichtiger?“_

_„Das ist nicht dein Ernst!“ Peter hatte das Gefühl seine Stimme würde jeden Moment einfach versagen. Er musste sich einfach verhört haben. Vor diese Wahl konnte Kelly ihn einfach nicht stellen._

_„Doch, das ist es, Peter. Ich liebe dich, aber ich werde dich nicht mit Bob teilen!“, entgegnete sie ruhig. Und ohne ein weiteres Wort des Abschieds drehte sie sich um und passierte die Kontrolle._

„Du bist es, die diese Situation hier ausnutzen will, nicht Bob!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Was?“ Kelly sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Es war niemals geplant, dass ich mit nach Washington komme. Das hätte doch zumindest meine Mutter gewusst und mit Sicherheit auch Justus und Bob“, meinte Peter kalt. „Du hast mich vor deiner Abreise vor die Wahl gestellt, Kelly.“

Ihre Augen weiteten sich in Schock. „Das … das habe ich nicht so gemeint!“

„Du hast jedes Wort genau so gemeint, wie du es gesagt hast!“, erwiderte Peter. „Und ich habe meine Wahl getroffen. Bereits am Flughafen, noch bevor du hinter der Absperrung warst. Und du bist nicht diejenige, die diese Wahl gewonnen hat, Kelly.“

Kelly schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du … du weißt nicht, was du redest! Das ist alles nur wegen dieses dämlichen Unfalls!“

„Nein, Kelly. Ich liebe dich nicht mehr. Der einzige Grund, warum ich unsere Beziehung nicht vor deiner Abreise beendet habe war meine Angst vor der Veränderung. Ich werde nicht meine Zeit damit verschwenden zu versuchen dich wider so kennen zu lernen, wie ich dich vor dem Unfall gekannt habe“, sagte Peter ernst.

„Du machst also Schluss?“ Kelly stand auf und sah wütend zu Peter hinab.

„Ja. Meine Entscheidung fällt auf Bob.“

Kelly holte noch einmal tief Luft, bevor sie sich um wandte und ging. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du bei mir an gekrochen kommen kannst, wenn du erkennst, dass das hier ein Fehler ist.“

„Es ist kein Fehler. Ich liebe Bob und nicht dich“, stellte Peter fest.

Die einzige Antwort, die er von Kelly bekam, war eine laut zuschlagende Tür.


	3. 2. Love - Liebe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob zieht sich nach Kellys Auftauchen vollkommen zurück. Peter sucht verzweifelt nach einem Weg ihm zu zeigen, dass die Dinge, die er ihm im Krankenhaus gesagt hat, noch immer der Wahrheit entsprechen, obwohl er mittlerweile Erinnerungen an Kelly zurück erhalten hat.

Peter starrte finster auf die Würfel, die noch immer auf dem Tisch lagen und versuchte zu verstehen, was eigentlich in der letzten halben Stunden hier geschehen war. Es war so entspannt gewesen, die Zeit mit Bob einfach zu genießen. Bob hatte sich seit dem Gespräch im Krankenhaus wieder deutlich entspannt. Kellys Auftauchen hatte das schlagartig wieder geändert.

Irgendwann einmal war er in dieses Mädchen verliebt gewesen, dass hatte ihm seine Erinnerung an ihren ersten Kuss nur zu deutlich gezeigt. Er hatte sich auch an die Gefühle erinnert, die ihn damals erfüllt hatte. Doch was er damals für Kelly empfunden hatte war jetzt nicht mehr da. Und auch wenn Peter sich nicht sicher sein konnte, so vermutete er doch, dass es auch schon zu Kellys Abreise so gewesen war.

Kopfschüttelnd griff Peter nach seinem Handy. Er wollte sich keine Gedanken über Kelly machen. Seine Sorge galt Bob, der wirklich verletzt ausgesehen hatte als er gegangen war. Bob schien seine Befürchtung bestätigt zu sehen, nachdem er beobachtet hatte, wie Kelly Peter geküsst hatte. Er tippte Bobs Nummer ein, doch als das Freizeichen aus seinem Hörer kam, erklang gleichzeitig das Klingeln von Bobs Handy vom anderen Ende der Couch aus. Seufzend legte Peter auf und wählte gleich darauf die Nummer des Festnetzanschlusses der Andrews, doch dort hob niemand ab.

Resigniert legte Peter sein Telefon zur Seite. So hatte er sich diesen Tag nicht vorgestellten. Er hatte keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie die erste Begegnung mit Kelly verlaufen könnte. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass sie bei ihm vorbeikommen könnte, sobald sie wieder in Rocky Beach wäre. Ihr Besuch hatte ihn vollkommen überrascht, wenn auch der Ausgang des Gesprächs für ihn weniger überraschend gewesen war.

Als Peters Handy unvermittelt klingelte, griff er danach und nahm den Anruf an, ohne nachzusehen, wer ihn anrief. „Bob?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein, Justus“, verbesserte der erste Detektiv. „Ich dachte, Bob sei bei dir.“

„War er. Bis Kelly gekommen ist und ihn mehr oder weniger raus geschmissen hat ohne mich zu Wort kommen zu lassen“, stellte Peter enttäuscht fest.

„Ist Kelly noch bei dir?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Nein. Und ich lege auch keinen Wert darauf sie in nächste Zeit noch einmal wieder zu sehen“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

Justus seufzte. „Ich fahr bei Bob vorbei, vielleicht kommt er wieder mit zu dir. Eigentlich wollte ich euch gute Nachrichten überbringen.“

„Die Nachrichten werden nicht schlechter sein, nur weil Kelly zwischendurch für Chaos gesorgt hat“, meinte Peter lächelnd. „Wann bist du ungefähr hier?“

„Wenn ich bei Bob vorbei fahre sind es bestimmt noch fünfzehn Minuten“, stellte Justus fest.

„Okay, dann weiß ich ungefähr, wann ich mich auf den Weg zur Tür machen muss“, sagte Peter grinsend. „Ich werde Mum heute Abend bitten dir und Bob einen Schlüssel zu geben, bis ich wieder vernünftig laufen kann.“

„Das ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Idee“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Bis gleich.“ Mit diesen Worten unterbrach der erste Detektiv die Verbindung. Nur einen Moment später ertönte das Klingeln von Bobs Handy. Peter griff schnaubend danach und drückte Justus weg. Wahrscheinlich hätte er ihm sagen sollen, dass Bobs Handy hier lag.

Einige Minuten später kämpfte sich Peter auf die Beine und machte sich auf den Weg zur Haustür. Lieber wartete er selbst einige Minuten dort, als Justus und Bob warten zu lassen. Und die Bewegung tat ihm gut, auch wenn man ihm im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte, er solle sich noch ein oder zwei Wochen nicht zu sehr anstrengen. Sein Physiotherapeut hatte ihn angewiesen jeden Tag die Straße einige Male auf und ab zu laufen, um wenigstens in seinem gesunden Bein dem Muskelabbau vorzubeugen, sobald sein Arzt ihm erlaubt hatte mehr als ein paar Meter zu laufen.

Peter war gerade erst bei der Wohnungstür angelangt, als das Leuten ertönte. Er war enttäuscht, als er nur Justus vor der Tür entdeckte.

„Bob ist nicht zu Hause“, stellte Justus fest, ohne darauf einzugehen, dass Peter die Enttäuschung deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben stand. „Und er hat mich auf seinem Handy weggedrückt.“

„Das war ich“, erwiderte Peter kopfschüttelnd, als er sich umdrehte und zurück ins Wohnzimmer humpelte. „Bob hat sein Handy hier liegen lassen. Es ist nicht gut, beim Autofahren zu telefonieren, Justus!“

„Ich bin mit dem Fahrrad hier“, erwiderte Justus schmunzelnd. „Ich habe kein eigenes Auto.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Er hasste diese Momente, in denen er etwas sagte, dass er eigentlich besser wissen sollte. Nachdenklich ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken. „Warum nicht? Einen Führerschein hast du doch, oder?“

„Den habe ich. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich gerne Auto fahre. Und bei meinem Glück mit Unfällen, wollte ich mir nach dem letzten Mal kein neues Auto besorgen“, erklärte Justus verlegen. „Früher oder später geht das aufs Geld.“

Peter grinste, als Erinnerungen an den letzten Unfall von Justus in ihm hoch kamen. „Dann solltest du üben!“, meinte Peter lachend. „Du hattest gute Nachrichten erwähnt!“

„Wir haben den Fahrer gefunden“, berichtete Justus. „Er hat sogar schon gestanden, dass er mit voller Absicht auf Bob zugehalten hat.“

„Wie habt ihr ihn gefunden? Und warum hat er so schnell gestanden, nachdem er sich offensichtlich drei Wochen nicht für den Unfall interessiert hat?“, wollte Peter überrascht aber erfreut wissen.

„Eine Begegnung mit mir hat gereicht um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er lieber gestehen sollte. - Erinnerst du dich an die Mail von dem Staatsanwalt, die dich so verwirrt hat? Die beiden Täter saßen nicht in Untersuchungshaft und sind mittlerweile leider auch nicht mehr angeklagt. Aber wenigstens wurde in diesem Fall bisher kein Urteil gesprochen. Jetzt steht einem von beiden eine weitere Klage wegen schwerer Körperverletzung ins Haus“, erklärte Justus.

„Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?“, fragte Peter verwirrt.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wichtig. Was zählt ist, dass der Typ endlich im Gefängnis sitzt!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast doch keine Dummheiten gemacht?“

„Da waren ein halbes Dutzend Polizisten, ich hätte kaum etwas Dummes tun können!“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Ich habe nur mit ihm gesprochen. Und Inspektor Cotta hat mich eine Weile reden lassen.“

„Ich glaube, ich möchte niemals von dir verhört werden!“, stellte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Womit wir beim Thema wären, nicht wahr?“, meinte Justus. „Warum ist Bob nicht mehr hier? Du siehst ziemlich besorgt aus.“

„Nachdem, was du und Mum über Kelly erzählt haben, hatte ich ein anderes Bild von ihr, als ich es jetzt nach der Begegnung mit ihr habe“, stellte Peter finster fest.

„Fang von vorne an“, bat Justus. Er half Peter zurück zum Sofa und nahm ihm die Krücken ab, bevor er sich selbst setzte. „Kelly war hier und hat sich offensichtlich daneben benommen.“

„Sie hat nichts anderes getan als Bob für alles die Schuld zu geben. Für den Unfall, dafür dass ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt wurde. Sie hat gesagt, Bob würde die Situation ausnutzen um meine Gefühle zu manipulieren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sich unmöglich benommen hat, als Bob noch hier war“, berichtete Peter.

„Bob wollte nach Haus gehen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter nickte zögernd. „Das hat er gesagt. Kelly kam hier an, hat ihn beschimpft, was er hier zu suchen hat und war dann wohl doch ziemlich erschrocken über meinen Unfall. Sie kam hier herein und hat mich geküsst. Bob hat es gesehen und gemeint, es wäre besser, wenn er geht. Ich wollte ihn aufhalten, aber Kelly hat ihm – ziemlich unsensibel – zugestimmt.“

„Wenn man davon absieht, dass Kelly mal wieder ihrer Wut gegen Bob freien lauf gelassen hat, was hast du empfunden, als du sie wieder gesehen hast?“, fragte Justus sanft.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Nichts. Ich habe die Erinnerung an unseren ersten Kuss wieder erhalten. Aber der Kuss heute kam nicht an den von damals heran … oder an den Kuss mit Bob.“

„Wann hast du Bob geküsst?“, wollte Justus überrascht wissen.

„Vorgestern. Wir waren im Park und ich habe geübt mit der Schiene zu laufen. Ich konnte mich nicht zurück halten. Aber Bob hat Angst, dass meine Gefühle für Kelly mit den Erinnerungen an sie zurück kommen“, berichtete er Justus. „Kein Wunder, dass er geflohen ist, als er gesehen hat, wie Kelly mich küsst.“

„Bob hatte die ganze Zeit Angst vor einer Zurückweisung“, stellte Justus nachdenklich fest. „Was war dann mit Kelly?“

„Erst unterstellt sie Bob, er würde die Situation ausnutzen wollen und dann versucht sie mir weiß zu machen, ich hätte mit nach Washington kommen wollen und, weil das nicht ging, ihr am Flughafen versprochen mit ihr in den Urlaub zu fahren sobald sie zurück ist“, erklärte Peter.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Du hast mir etwas anderes erzählt nach ihrer Abreise.“

„Und ich erinnere mich auch wieder an den Abschied von Kelly im Flughafen“, stimmte Peter ihm mit einem knappen Nicken zu. „Ich habe ihr gar nichts versprochen. Sie hat mich dort vor die Wahl gestellt und ich habe bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Entscheidung getroffen.“

„Für Bob.“ Justus nickte verstehend.

„Und das habe ich ihr heute so gesagt“, bestätigte Peter.

„Sie wird nicht erfreut gewesen sein“, vermutete Justus.

Peter lachte freudlos. „Sie gibt Bob die Schuld, wie immer. Es tut mir Leid für sie, wenn ich sie tatsächlich verletzt habe. Aber ich habe sie auch schon vor dem Unfall nicht mehr geliebt.“

„Ich weiß.“

„Ja klar, du weißt immer alles“, erwiderte Peter lachend.

„Es war in den Wochen vor deinem Unfall sehr aufschlussreich dich und Bob zu beobachten!“, stellte Justus grinsend fest. „Und durchaus auch überaus amüsant. - Was hast du jetzt vor?“

„Ich muss mit Bob reden“, stellte Peter entschlossen fest. „Wer weiß, was er sich im Moment einredet. Ich möchte dieses Missverständnis so schnell wie möglich klären.“

„Ich könnte dich zu ihm fahren, wenn er denn mittlerweile zu Hause ist“, schlug Justus vor.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, du hättest kein Auto.“

„Dein MG steht in der Garage“, erwiderte Justus.

„Und wo ist mein Autoschlüssel?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Du weißt nicht, wo er ist?“, hackte Justus überrascht nach.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Er hängt nicht am Schlüsselbrett und ich weiß nicht, wo er sonst sein könnte.“

„Hattest du ihn vielleicht mit in LA?“, fragte Justus nachdenklich.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich erinnere mich nicht an diesen Tag. Aber er hätte bei meinen Sachen sein sollen, wenn ich ihn dabei gehabt hätte, oder? Meine Mutter konnte mir auch nicht helfen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wo der Ersatzschlüssel ist.“

„Der hängt in der Zentrale“, erklärte Justus. „Aber mir ist es zu weit jetzt zurück zu fahren und ihn zu holen. Morton kann dich zu Bob fahren.“

„Ich soll mir einen Rolce Royce kommen lassen, um die drei Straßen bis zu Bob zurücklegen zu können?“, wollte Peter ungläubig wissen. Das erschien ihm doch ein wenig überzogen, auch wenn er tatsächlich am liebsten sofort bei Bob gewesen wäre.

„Dazu ist Morton da und es wird ihn nicht stören dich nachher wieder hier her zurück zu fahren“, stellte Justus fest. „Ich werde ihn anrufen!“, entschied er dann.

Eine halbe Stunde später half Morton Peter aus dem Auto. Justus war nicht auf Peters Protest eingegangen und den Chauffeur zum Haus der Shaws bestellt. Letztendlich war Peter froh, dass er nicht auf seine Mutter hatte warten müssen, um hier her gefahren zu werden.

„Danke“, meinte Peter lächelnd, als er einen einigermaßen sicheren Stand gefunden hatte. „Den Rest des Weges schaffe ich allein.“

„Ich habe heute Abend frei. Ruf mich an, wenn du zurück willst“, erwiderte Morton.

„Ich denke, Bob kann mich zurückfahren“, sagte Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Es macht mir keine Umstände, dich in ein paar Stunden wieder zurück zu fahren, Peter“, erklärte Morton lächelnd.

„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Peter. „Aber ich hoffe wirklich, dass Bob mich zurückfahren wird.“

Morton gab mit einem knappen Nicken nach. Er hielt Peter die Gartentür zum Grundstück der Andrews auf, bevor er sich von Peter verabschiedete und sich zurück in den Rolce Royce setzte. Peter musste vor der Tür nicht lange warten, bevor Bobs Mutter ihm die Tür öffnete.

„Guten Abend, Peter“, meinte Mrs Andrews lächelnd. „Justus hat schon angerufen und dich angekündigt. Wie geht es dir?“

„Es wird besser“, erwiderte Peter. „Guten Abend.“

„Bob ist oben in seinem Zimmer. Ich war überrascht, dass er hier war, als ich nach Hause kam. Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, wollte Mrs Andrews besorgt wissen, als sie zur Seite trat und ihn mit einem Nicken ins Haus bat.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Kelly war da und hat sich daneben benommen“, erklärte er.

„Brauchst du Hilfe bei der Treppe?“, wollte Mrs Andrews wissen.

Peter starrte zu der Treppe, bevor er mit einem tiefen Seufzen nickte. „Ich soll Treppen nicht allein hoch und runter. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass ich das Gleichgewicht verliere. Ein zweites gebrochenes Bein kann ich mir wirklich nicht leisten!“

„Wie lange musst du die Schienen noch tragen?“, wollte Mrs Andrews wissen, während sie langsam neben Peter die Treppen hinauf lief, bereit dazu ihn zu stützen sobald er zu schwanken anfing.

„Acht Wochen, wahrscheinlich. Wenn ich Glück habe nicht ganz so lange, wenn ich Pech habe deutlich länger“, antwortete Peter. „Genaueres erfahre ich wahrscheinlich erst, wenn es so weit ist. Ich habe gedacht, Bob hätte davon erzählt.“

„Ich habe Bob kaum gesehen, seit dem Unfall“, stellte Mrs Andrews lächelnd fest. „Nicht, dass es sonst anders ist. Ihr verbringt die meiste Zeit auf dem Geschäftsgelände von Titus Jonas.“

„Bis ich wieder dahin kann, wird noch eine Menge Zeit vergehen. Da muss ich wieder ohne Hilfsmittel laufen können“, sagte Peter kopfschüttelnd. „Obwohl ich gespannt bin, dahin zurück zu kehren. Die Erinnerungen an unsere Zentrale sind ziemlich verschwommen.“

„Es muss schwer für dich sein ohne deine Erinnerungen“, meinte Mrs Andrews leise.

„Ich habe Bob und Justus, die mir dabei sehr helfen“, erwiderte Peter. „Ich wüste nicht, wo ich ohne die beiden wäre.“

„Du würdest das selbe tun“, stellte Mrs Andrews fest.

„Definitiv!“, stimmte Peter zu, als er endlich die letzte Stufe hinter sich gebracht hatte. Er hasste Treppen im Moment. Sie waren ein unüberwindbares Hindernis, so lange er allein war. Und ansonsten waren sie einfach nur fürchterlich anstrengend. „Danke für die Hilfe.“

„Keine Ursache“, entgegnete Mrs Andrews. „Bobs Zimmer ist am Ende des Flurs.“

„Ich weiß“, meinte Peter lachend. „Das Haus hier weckt mehr Erinnerungen als das meiner Eltern.“

„Ihr habt früher eine Menge Zeit hier verbracht, bevor ihr euer Versteck auf dem Gelände des Gebrauchtwaren-Centers gefunden habt“, erklärte Mrs Andrews. „Ehrlich gesagt war ich ein wenig froh, als ihr einen anderen Spielplatz gefunden hattet! Bob und du habt schon allein für jede Menge Chaos gesorgt und es wurde nicht besser, als Justus dazu kam.“

Peter grinste. „Ich glaube, wir sind ein bisschen ruhiger geworden. Außerdem“ - Peter hob eine der Krücken - „ist mir eigentlich Bettruhe verordnet worden.“

„Und dann kommst du her?“, wollte Mrs Andrews mit gerunzelter Stirn fest.

„Es gab vorhin ein Missverständnis und ich weiß nicht, ob Bob am Telefon mit mir reden würde“, meinte Peter. „Wären unsere Rollen vertauscht, würde ich ihm erst einmal eine Weile aus dem Weg gehen. Hier hat er nicht die Möglichkeit dazu.“

„Ich habe es noch nicht erlebt, dass ihr für mehr als ein paar Stunden nicht mit einander gesprochen habt“, stellte Mrs Andrews lächelnd fest.

„Dann hoffe ich, dass es diesmal auch so ist!“, sagte Peter.

„Da bin ich mir sicher“, erwiderte Mrs Andrews.

Sie kehrte zurück ins Erdgeschoss, als Peter an Bobs Tür klopfte. Peter musste nicht lange warten, bis ein dumpfes 'Ja?' durch die Tür erklang. Er öffnete umständlich die Tür. „Hey, Bob!“

„Peter?“ Bob sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an, bevor er aufsprang und seine Überraschung der Sorge wich. „Dr. Brown hat gesagt, dass es am besten wäre, wenn du im Bett liegen bleiben würdest! Du sollst dich nicht zu sehr anstrengen!“

„Ich bin nicht gelaufen, Morton hat mich her gefahren!“, erwiderte Peter grinsend. „Kein Grund sich Sorgen um mich zu machen.“

„Doch, den gibt es trotzdem“, stellte Bob mit gerunzelter Stirn fest. Dann schob er seine Sorge um Peter einstweilen beiseite und wechselte das Thema. „Ich nahm an, du würdest den Tag mit Kelly verbringen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es dir schon vorgestern gesagt. Die Erinnerungen an Kelly können keine Gefühle zurück bringen, die nicht mehr da sind“, meinte er sanft. Peter humpelte die wenigen Schritte zu Bob und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. „Ich liebe dich!“ Peter zog Bob mit der Hand im Nacken zu sich und küsste ihn. Keiner von ihnen achtete auf die Krücke, die klappernd zu Boden fiel.

„Du solltest dich lieber hinsetzen!“, murmelte Bob lächelnd gegen Peters Lippen. „Ich kann dich nicht halten, wenn du das Gleichgewicht verlierst!“

„Das ist nicht unbedingt die Antwort, die ich erhofft hatte“, stellte Peter fest, kam aber der Bitte nach. Er begann zu spüren, wie seine Kraft deutlich nach ließ. Peter ließ sich auf Bobs Bett sinken, froh darum, als sein Freund sich neben ihn setzte.

Bob musterte Peter unsicher. „Du bist dir deiner Gefühle sicher, ja?“, wollte er leise wissen.

„Ich bin mir so sicher, wie ich nur sein kann!“, erwiderte Peter lächelnd. Er umschloss Bobs Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Ich liebe dich, Bob!“, wiederholte er sanft.

Bob lehnte seine Stirn lächelnd gegen Peters. „Und ich liebe dich!“

Peter schloss glücklich die Augen und genoss diesen Moment, nachdem er sich in den letzten Wochen so sehr gesehnt hatte. Er schob die Finger in Bobs Haar, hauchte einen Kuss auf Bobs Stirn, auf seine Schläfe und verschloss schließlich Bobs Lippen mit seinen. Die beiden Jungen versanken in dem Kuss und in der Nähe des anderen. Und für einige Minuten genossen sie es einfach schweigend, in den Armen des anderen liegen zu können ohne sich über irgendetwas anderes Gedanken machen zu müssen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragte Bob jedoch irgendwann besorgt. „Du bist ganz blass.“

„Dr. Brown hatte Recht, als er sagte, ich sollte mich besser noch schonen“, erwiderte Peter. „Ein paar Minuten Ruhe und es wird mir wieder gut gehen.“

„Du hättest mich anrufen können“, meinte Bob lächelnd.

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du mit mir reden würdest“, stellte Peter fest. „Du hast vorhin ziemlich verletzt ausgesehen.“

„Das war ich“, gab Bob leise zu. „Wie du Kelly angesehen hast… Ich dachte, du hättest dich tatsächlich an sie erinnert, an deine Gefühle für sie.“

„Ich weiß im Moment nicht sehr viel über meine Beziehung zu ihr, aber ich weiß, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile nichts mehr für sie empfinde. Kelly hat mich am Flughafen vor die Wahl gestellt und ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen, noch bevor sie eingecheckt hatte. Auch wenn ich mir über meine Gefühle zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht klar war, hätte ich mich niemals gegen dich entschieden“, erklärte Peter ruhig.

„Kelly wollte, dass du dich zwischen mir und ihr entscheidest?“, wollte Bob überrascht wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Das war nur der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Sie hat schon vorher ihre Grenzen überschritten, auch wenn ich davon leider nichts mitbekommen habe.“

Das Klopfen an Bobs Tür unterbrach ihr Gespräch. „Störe ich?“, wollte Mr Andrews wissen, als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Geringfügig“, stellte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest. Er hielt Peters Hand fest umschlossen, obwohl der zweite Detektiv Bobs Vater mit deutlicher Unsicherheit musterte und ein Stück von seinem Freund weg gerutscht war.

„Ich habe Morton mit seinem Wagen vorfahren sehen“, stellte Mr Andrews fest. „Wie geht es dir, Peter?“

„Es geht Bergauf“, antwortete Peter. „Bobs Vater, nehme ich an.“

„Richtig. Dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst, ist seltsam. Du bist in diesem Haus ein und aus gegangen, seit du laufen konntest“, meinte Mr Andrews. „Du hast eine Menge riskiert. Ich habe dir zu danken, dafür dass du meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet hast.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe getan, was richtig war. Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen und steigern Sie Bobs Schuldgefühle nicht auch noch, indem sie das ständig zur Sprache bringen!“

Mr Andrews sah einen Moment besorgt zu seinem Sohn. „Das ändert nichts daran, dass ich dir sehr dankbar bin, Peter. Du hast viel verloren. - Ich hoffe, dass du deine Erinnerungen irgendwann wieder vollständig haben wirst.“

„Einige Dinge macht meine Amnesie sehr viel einfacher“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest.

„Ach ja?“ Mr Andrews sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja“, wiederholte Peter mit einem kurzen Blick zu Bob.

„Und wie geht es deinem Bein?“, wollte Mr Andrews wissen.

„Auch das wird besser“, stellte Peter fest. „Nur meine Kondition hat sich offensichtlich ins Nichts verflüchtigt.“

„Dann wird Morton in Zukunft wohl etwas mehr Arbeit mit dir haben in den nächsten Wochen, was?“, fragte Mr Andrews grienend.

Peter rollte mit den Augen. „Außer ich finde die Schlüssel für den MG wieder“, meinte er bedrückt. „Dann könnte ich mich von Justus oder Bob durch die Gegend fahren lassen, wenn es denn unbedingt sein muss.“

„In der untersten Schublade deines Nachttischs. Da legst du ihn immer hin, wenn du kein Geld für Benzin hast, weil du doch immer das Auto nimmst, so lange der Schlüssel neben der Tür am Brett hängt“, stellte Bob fest. „Der Ersatzschlüssel ist in der Zentrale.“

„Dann stellt Justus im Moment also ganz umsonst unser Haus auf den Kopf um den Schlüssel zu finden“, murmelte Peter grinsend.

„Dann wird er den Schlüssel schon früher oder später finden“, erwiderte Bob. „Und es gibt ihm für Tante Mathilda einen Grund nicht auf dem Schrottplatz aushelfen zu müssen.“

„Welch ein Glück für ihn“, meinte Peter feixend.

„Vielleicht ist er noch da, wenn ich dich nachher zurück fahre“, stellte Bob fest. „Dann können wir ihm sagen, wo er den Schlüssel findet.“

„So wie ich Justus kenne, wird er sich sehr darüber freuen“, meinte Bobs Vater mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Ich hatte nicht vor sofort wieder nach Hause zu fahren“, entgegnete Peter kopfschüttelnd.

„Du siehst aus als solltest du im Bett liegen, statt dich durch die Gegend fahren zu lassen“, erwiderte Mr Andrews.

„Und Dr. Brwon hat gesagt, du sollst mit deinem Kopf noch eine Weile aufpassen, auch wenn alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint“, stimmte Bob seinem Vater zu.

„Ich kann auch hier Bettruhe wahren“, schlug Peter grinsend vor.

„Hast du deine Medikamente hier?“, wollte Bob mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wissen.

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Nein. Ich habe nicht einmal daran gedacht dir dein Handy mit zu bringen.“

„Zwei Gründe mehr dich zurück zu fahren“, stellte Bob fest.

„Bleibst du dann bei mir?“, wollte Peter wissen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich viel mehr Ruhe finde, wenn du bei mir bist!“

„Ach so?“, fragte Bob grinsend.

„Definitiv.“ Peter versank in Bobs Blick und vergaß für einen Moment sogar die Anwesenheit von Mr Andrews, die ihn zuvor noch ziemlich verunsichert hatte.

Bob kannte vor seinem Vater weniger Zurückhaltung. „Dann muss ich nachher wohl bei dir bleiben“, stimmte er seinem Freund lächelnd zu, beugte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen Kuss.

„Offensichtlich störe ich tatsächlich“, stellte Mr Andrews mit gehobenen Augenbrauen fest.

„Hab ich dir doch gesagt“, murmelte Bob, ohne seinen Vater auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Er hatte die Stirn gegen Peters gelehnt und war nicht gewillt den Blickkontakt zu Peter zu unterbrechen.

„Dann werde ich euch mal in Ruhe lassen“, entschied Mr Andrews schmunzelnd, bevor er das Zimmer wieder verließ und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss zog.

„Was sind das für Dinge, die deine Amnesie einfacher macht?“, wollte Bob leise wissen.

„Das hier“, meinte Peter lächelnd. „Wer weiß, wie lange ich gebraucht hätte um zu kapieren, dass es falsch ist an Kelly fest zu halten. Oder wie viel länger ich gebraucht hätte, um zu kapieren, dass deine Gefühle nicht halb so unerwidert sind, wie ich vor dem Unfall offensichtlich noch dachte. Und vielleicht wäre es dann schon viel zu spät gewesen, weil du längst jemanden gefunden hättest, der dir nicht so viel Kummer bereitet, wie ich.“

„Letzteres wäre wohl kaum geschehen. Aber ich fürchte, in den ersten Punkten muss ich dir zustimmen“, stellte Bob grinsend fest.

„Siehst du. Meine Amnesie hat durchaus einige Vorteile!“, sagte Peter zufrieden.

„Du kannst das nicht einfach ruhen lassen, was?“, wollte Bob lachend wissen.

„Nicht, so lange du dich wegen des Unfalls schuldig fühlst“, meinte Peter ruhig.

Bob verdrehte die Augen. „Ich werde mir Mühe geben“, erwiderte er lächelnd.


End file.
